Forget Me Not
by rosetylerrox
Summary: This story starts back when the sisters were in high school and AUs from there. It's cowritten by myself and charmedgirl7 and the full summary is inside. Please read all the author's notes, they're important! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forget Me Not

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" characters such as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are all the property of The WB, Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, etc. No infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing(s): **Prue/Piper, Prue/Andy, Piper/OC

**A.N. 1:** This will be a joint story written by myself and rosetylerrox. All of her writing has remained mostly intact. I haven't just deleted it. I've simply…Americanized it a bit.

**A.N. 2:** _**Bold italics **_will be the thoughts of Prue's inner desires, the ID, based on her ID from the episode, "Just Harried." Occasionally, the same font will be Piper's ID as well.

**A.N. 3: **In this story, Prue is eighteen; Piper is fifteen, nearly sixteen; and Phoebe is thirteen.

**A.N. 4:** We both realize incest is wrong. It's just an idea.

**A.N. 5 (rosetylerrox): **We're ignoring the problem Prue had with saying "I love you," because it only complicates the story more and it'll make Piper sad! We don't want that! We want Piper happy! Well, as much as possible…

**WARNING:** This story contains incest between two sisters. If you don't like that, leave NOW! All you have to is hit the little back button…Although, this isn't gonna JUST be about incest. It's going to have serious plot, try it.

Chapter One

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_I cried today, I whispered and screamed,_

_How could they have crushed all our dreams?_

_I can't live without you: I'll never forget,_

_The day when we said our future was set._

MONDAY, FEBRUARY 27TH, 1989

"Prue?!" Piper yelled up the stairs. "Prue? You'll never believe what happened!" There was no reply. She frowned and began to climb hesitantly up the stairs. What could Prue be _doing_? She never ignored her.

Getting increasingly annoyed, Piper sped up the stairs and down the hall towards her sister's room. As she got closer, she realized she could hear music – the kind of music you would play during a date. Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought, Piper pushed the door to Prue's room open.

"Prue…"

"Piper!" Piper's eyes widened. Prue was down to her bra but thankfully seemed to have remained mostly clothed. Although, she was in a _very interesting_ position – straddling Andy.

"Oh…" Piper blushed crimson and rushed out. _What was going on?_ She felt strange, like her stomach had fallen out of her butt and her heart was desperately trying to break free from her chest. _What was going on?_

"Oh! Piper!" Prue scrambled to get off Andy and frantically began searching her room for her shirt. Upon finding it, she had to spend precious seconds turning it the right way around because it seemed to have gotten screwed up during the, _ahem_, evening's activities. Eventually, she gave up and pulled it over her head the wrong way around.

"Sorry Andy!" The voice was slightly muffled from under the material. Once fully clothed, she spared him an apologetic smile before rushing out. She ran down the corridor to her sister's room and paused outside the door.

"Okay, breathe…I wasn't doing anything wrong. I wasn't doing _anything_ wrong…"

_**So why does it feel like I was?**_ Prue ignored that little voice, as she always did; she didn't like most of what it said.

"Piper?" She pushed the door open slowly, as if hoping this would delay the conversation she knew was coming. When the door finally opened wide enough to see the bed, she saw Piper sitting with a slightly shocked expression on her face, her hands nervously twisting the sheets.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Prue walked over and sat next to her little sister, pulling her close.

"You're shirt's the wrong way around," Piper muttered, without losing sight of the patch of carpet in front of her.

Prue smiled slightly, "I know, you caught me a little off guard." Piper didn't return the gesture.

"I just wanted to tell you…I got an A plus on that paper you helped me on; you know the one on ancient architecture? Doesn't seem so important now…" She briefly lifted her eyes off the carpet and glanced at her big sister who smiled again at her.

"Not important? But Piper that's great! I know how much your grades mean to you –Grams and I are really proud of you. You know that?" It was Piper's turn to smile; only hers was slightly less happy.

"You're just glad you managed to get one of us to do well, I know that." She returned to her staring contest with the carpet, with a little more ferocity this time.

Prue looked shocked. _How can she think that? Does she think I'm always comparing her to Phoebe? Does she think that I only love her because she's a success on MY part? That isn't true! I love her because…_

She quickly held that thought before it all got out of hand. _I love her because we're family; she's my sister and my best friend. _

_**You don't love Phoebe like you love her and you know it. **_

_Shut up! Where is this coming from? _

_**Oh, you so know. And it's somewhere you also know Andy will NEVER touch.**_

_No! I love Andy!_

Piper looked up from the floor for another second but found herself captivated– it seemed Prue was having another one of her internal debates. She raised her eyebrows, wondering what the subject could possibly be this time.

Prue's little argument with herself continued. _This has got to stop. I'm arguing more with myself these days than I am with Phoebe. And that's saying something. _

_**Don't kid yourself, you've always argued with me. It would be better in the long run if you listened to me for once! **_

_No! I shouldn't think these things about my sister! _

"Prue? You in there?" Piper knocked on her head jokingly and she snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" She looked around herself, feeling disorientated.

"You were having another argument," Piper stated. There was really no need to phrase it as a question: she already knew the answer. Prue managed to look embarrassed for all of two seconds before launching back into the conversation.

"Well, I came in here to talk to you about me and Andy. I think we got a little sidetracked."

"Ya think?" Piper had completely lost her earlier depression; Prue seemed to have that effect on her.

_**And why do you think that is?**_

_Oh, shut up. _

_**No!**_

_Really! I'm starting to get way too much like Prue…_

_**And are you sad?**_

_Don't even _go_ there._

"Earth to Piper!" Piper looked up at her grinning older sister.

"Hypocrite!" She exclaimed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh, we are _way _too old for this."

"Just so long as you admit it."

"I'm _not_ a hypocrite!"

"Are too!" They both started giggling. Soon after Prue was clutching her sides while Piper was desperately trying to remember how to breathe. During this painful attack, Andy wandered in.

"What's so funny?"

"Andy!" Prue couldn't hold on for long enough to form a sentence; she could only manage two syllables before descending into another fit of giggles.

"Hi, Andy! Sorry I crashed the make-out party; maybe you could try it again sometime. Prue doesn't seem to be in a fit state to stand up at the moment, let alone other things." This only seemed to make things worse as Prue cracked up all over again at the mention of the highly embarrassing situation her sister had found her in. All Andy could do was stand there looking bewildered.

"Okay…Prue, I'm going home now. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure…Andy…" Prue giggled. She then proceeded to fall off the bed causing Piper's laughter to start up again while Andy had no choice but to shake his head helplessly and slowly back out of the room.

Minutes later, they heard the door shut. "Is he gone?"

Suddenly, neither one of them felt like laughing. Piper's words brought them back to reality and they sat there: Prue on the floor and Piper on the bed. They stared at each other for a long time until Piper reached down her hand to gently touch Prue's face. The older girl leaned into her sister's touch and closed her eyes. Their mouths drew closer together, Piper's eyes flickered closed and their lips brushed – merely a ghost of a kiss.

Suddenly, their eyes snapped open and absolute terror took hold of their hearts. "Oh, no!" Prue jumped up off the floor and stood, her hands shaking and her eyes clouded in shock and fear. "Piper! I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that! Oh, no…"

Prue ran out of her sister's room, slamming the door behind her. Piper leaned back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. What had just happened? What did it mean?

_I don't know, but I don't think I'll be finding out anytime soon._

_**I told you!**_

_Oh, be quiet._

TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 28TH, 1989

Piper made her way down the stairs slowly – she was absolutely terrified. Would everything be different now? Would Grams notice? Oh God_…_

_What's Prue going to do? Is she going to ignore me now? Is she going to act like nothing happened? Will she blame _me? _Oh, I don't want to think about this…_

Piper shook her head as if to clear it, brushed her hair off her face and stood up straight. This would not defeat her: she would be strong and one day she would understand all of this. Piper walked into the kitchen and sat down, twisting her hair around her fingers nervously.

"Morning, Piper," Phoebe strolled in looking tired but happy – Piper got the feeling that something happened last night that she didn't know about.

"So what did you do this time?" She rolled her eyes at her little sister, knowing that it couldn't have been anything remotely legal.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Phoebe took great pride in her lack of responsibility – it got annoying sometimes.

_Oh God. I'm starting to sound like Prue again. _

_**And yet you STILL don't sound very sad about it. **_

_When will you shut up? _

_**When you stop trying to make me. **_

"Did you actually bother with that study date with Marianne? Or did you go to that party at Rick's?" Phoebe looked rather shocked at Piper's awareness. "Oh wait, don't tell me. I already know." Piper gazed heaven-ward and mocked praying for her sister's redemption. Phoebe went quickly from shock to amusement.

"Fine, you know…just don't tell Prue."

"Tell me what?" Piper couldn't hide her smile as her big sister leaned on the doorway to the kitchen, raising her eyebrows at Phoebe – she knew her as well as Piper did. Her eyes glanced towards her other sister, hoping for a clue as to what Phoebe has done this time, and found her smiling in amusement. Piper looked back at her and they shared a look – they always did this when they knew Phoebe had done something wrong but this time it was different. Neither girl could look away.

The youngest sister looked from one girl to the other in confusion. She was used to being ganged up on but this seemed different from all the others.

Suddenly, the phone rang and the two girls snapped back to reality. "I'll get it!" Phoebe tried to run out but found her way blocked by Prue who hadn't moved from her position in the doorway.

"Oh no, Phoebe. You can stay here and keep Piper company while I go find out another reason to ground you," she walked away and picked up the phone in the landing.

"This is not good," Phoebe looked worriedly at her sister, glancing from her to the door as if expecting Prue to come back any minute and tear her to pieces. "This is _very_ not good, as in I don't think I'll see the sun for the next _millennia_." Piper just grinned at her and the eldest sister's angry footfalls could be heard coming towards them shortly after. Piper put on a mock-frightened look before bursting out into giggles.

"That was Marianne's mom, wondering why her daughter has collapsed on the couch and why her breath reeks of alcohol. Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?"

"Err…you see, Marianne finds Algebra very difficult. She tends to understand it better with a little bit of wine?" Phoebe looked hopefully up at her big sister, even though she knew this was a fight that she'd already lost.

"A little bit of wine doesn't usually leave people passed out on the couch. I think you went to that party at Rick's last night, didn't you?"

"How does everyone know about that party?" Phoebe muttered, exasperated.

"Don't change the subject, besides, it's not exactly a gathering of friends. I think all the schools in California heard – including the kindergarteners! You're grounded."

"What?! That's _so _not fair!"

"Oh, it is and you know it. You're only allowed out of the house for school, end of story. Piper, I need to talk to you." Prue's crystal blue gaze switched from Phoebe to Piper in a millisecond. She gestured towards the living room and left with an accusing glance towards her youngest sister. Piper followed her dejectedly; she wasn't sure whether it was about what Phoebe had done last night, or what they had done.

"We really need to talk about what happened last night, Piper. I need to know how you feel about it."

_Please say you don't hate me! I couldn't stand it…_

"Prue…"

_What do I say? _

_**How you feel, that's what she wants. **_

_What if she doesn't feel the same way? _

_**She does, you know that. **_

Piper stared at her sister, Prue's eyes had lost the certainty they usually had: they were clouded again with guilt and fear, fear that Piper wouldn't forgive her or wouldn't feel the same way or would think that she was disgusting for feeling more than sisterly feelings towards her.

"Prue, I won't lie to you, you mean too much to me. I don't regret it."

"Does that mean…?" Prue's eyes widened in surprise.

_Is she saying what I think she is? Oh, I hope so…_

"I don't know what it means, I'm so confused but I think I'm in love with you, Prue." There. She had said it. Piper let out a sigh of relief and bowed her head against what she knew would happen next.

_Oh god, she's going to hate me forever, I shouldn't have said that…_

_**No, you should have. You did the right thing. **_

Piper's eyes opened in surprise when she felt the gentle touch of her sister's hand on her face, she glanced up quickly, afraid of what she would see. Prue wasn't having that, though. She took Piper's chin in her hand and raised her sister's head up until she had no choice but to look at her.

"Piper, I don't know what this is, I don't know why it happened, but I think I love you too," Piper's eyes widened and her mouth formed an almost comical 'Oh' and Prue couldn't help smiling. She stroked her sister's hair off her face absent-mindedly, thinking.

"Sweetie, I think this is going to have to be our little secret. Nobody can know – they wouldn't understand."

"So what do we do?"

"We act as though everything's normal. I'll keep going out with Andy and you keep up your grades and find a boyfriend when you're ready."

"I don't want a boyfriend, Prue."

"I know, I don't either but we have to do this." Their eyes met in silent agreement, both knowing that they had no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_I stood up today and swallowed my fear,_

_Desperately praying that you were still here._

_But as I came down and waited for you,_

_I remembered the day we knew it was true._

TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 28TH, 1989

Prue walked into the cafeteria and looked around. She saw her cheerleader "friends" sitting at their usual table, but she was meeting Piper. They'd agreed on it earlier.

"Hey, Prue! Everything turn out all right last night?" Andy asked. Prue looked up, surprised to find him behind her.

"Yeah, sorry Andy. Piper was kind of upset, we could try it again tonight if you want," Prue searched the cafeteria for any sign of her sister – they were supposed to be meeting up for lunch.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I'm gonna go sit with the guys. Later," he walked away.

"Yeah, whatever," Prue muttered. She was still looking for Piper but saw no sign of her in the cafeteria. She wandered outside to see her sister sitting underneath a tree, reading a book, she smiled: that was _so_ something Piper would do.

Prue walked up to her sister and sat down beside her. "Hey," she greeted. Piper set down her book and smiled.

"Hey!"

"How've your classes been?" Prue asked. Piper waved a hand dismissively.

"Same old, same old. How about you? Seen Andy yet?"

"Just now, actually-"

"Hey, Prue!" Amy Stevens and the rest of the cheerleaders strutted over from the cafeteria towards Prue and Piper, interrupting the sisters' conversation. "We've been looking everywhere for you, babes!"

Murmurs of agreement came from the group; Amy looked down at Piper, frowning. "Why are you hanging out with your geek sister, Prue? You've always said..."

Piper sat quietly by as her sister glared at Amy. She knew she was lucky to have a popular sister; she got out of a lot of trouble when Prue was around…but she knew that Prue couldn't always be around. Amy rolled her eyes at Prue and walked off.

"Wow," Piper said. "Amy walks away from the chance to humiliate me. It's a miracle!"

"She wouldn't dare mess with me," her sister said. "She'd be off the team in two seconds flat and she knows it."

"Prue, it's okay. Calm down," Piper said, touching her sister's arm. "I'm okay."

"You come home crying whenever you see her," Prue replied.

"Good thing you were here then," Piper muttered. Prue turned to her, her sister looked so sad. She wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence. They just sat together, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't like anyone would think what they were doing was any different than normal. They were sisters, as far as the student body was concerned.

_And that's the way it's gonna stay, _Prue thought resolutely. _We can't let this get out._ She ran her fingers down Piper's thigh. The brunette stiffened a bit. Prue's finger's moved slowly upwards…

Then, the bell rang.

The sisters quickly stood, tossing their garbage in a nearby trash can. They hugged quickly and gathered their books.

"I'll see you later," Piper said, kissing Prue on the cheek. And she quickly made her way to the school.

Prue stayed behind a moment, watching Piper walk away.

Piper walked into her Spanish class and caught sight of someone new. His skin was darker than hers, though not as dark as the African-American students in the class. He looked up and met her eyes with chocolate eyes of his own.

_He's kinda hot._

She took her seat, strangely beside the new kid. Then she remembered that the seat had been empty before. She glanced shyly over at the guy. He was staring at her, not even attempting to hide it. She blushed under his gaze.

The teacher walked into the classroom and gestured for the guy to come up to the front. They held a brief conversation in low voices. Piper strained her ears to hear but couldn't understand.

"Clase, atención por favor. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante hoy," Señor Gomez said. "Esto es Santiago de Sucre."

"Hola," Santiago said simply.

"Santiago," the teacher said in English. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"Not really," Santiago said casually. His voice was low and tinged with a slight Spanish accent. He had shaggy dark brown hair; it was almost black. He wore all black and his shirt was had the top three buttons open.

_**Definitely boyfriend material.**_

_Prue…_

_**You heard what Prue said. "…you keep up your grades and find a boyfriend when you're ready."**_

_I guess. But I'M not asking HIM out. He'll have to ask me._

_**If you're sure.**_

_I am._

Santiago took a seat and Señor Gomez began his lesson and she became vaguely aware of Santiago watching her but paid attention to the teacher. She wanted to get a good grade: like Prue had asked.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Piper was at her locker, gathering her stuff when Amy and her mini-me – another cheerleader named Hannah Shuckburgh – arrived.

"Well, looky who we have here. Prue's geek sister," Amy taunted. "What's her name again, Hannah?"

"Pepper?" Hannah guessed. "Or is it Peeper?" Piper rolled her eyes. It may have seemed like the blonde was playing along but she really was totally stupid. Some days it seemed as if she'd forgotten her own name.

"No, Piper!" Amy's eyes lit up and she smiled evilly. "Jeez. You're related to Prue?" She scoffed. "Sure doesn't seem like it: I can't believe the two of you are from the same parents."

Piper felt her face flush and the impulse to cry immediately fill her lungs, but she held back. Why should she let this cheer-bitch bother her? She shouldn't care…but she always did.

Amy perked up when she heard footsteps behind them, assuming it was another one of her cronies from the squad. Boy was she surprised.

"Amy," a voice said softly. The voice was icy and dangerous. "May I ask what you're doing here with my sister?"

Piper smiled gratefully at Prue. The raven-haired girl's eyes softened momentarily but hardened again when Amy and Hannah turned around.

"Hannah, you shouldn't be a part of this," Prue said quietly. "Go on to practice. Tell the squad I'll be there in a few minutes." Hannah nodded, smiled, and happily bounced off to the gym. Piper rolled her eyes: that girl was too clueless to be threatening.

"Amy?" Prue prompted, her voice ice again.

"W-we were j-j-just talking, P-Prue," Amy stammered, scared of the look in the cheerleading captain's eyes. Prue looked to Piper for confirmation. Piper hesitated. She knew if Prue got rid of Amy, the redhead would never leave her alone. So, she just nodded affirmatively.

"Fine!" Prue snapped. "Get to the gym!" Amy nodded and rushed off after Hannah.

"Piper, what'd she do?" Prue asked, her voice softening.

"Nothing, Prue. We _were_ just talking. I swear," Prue eyed her skeptically. "Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do," Prue said. "I just don't wanna see you hurting."

"Well, I'm okay. I better go. I'll just walk home," Prue nodded and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Be careful," she warned. She kissed Piper on the cheek. Piper smiled, shouldered her book bag, and walked on down the hall.

Piper sat on the couch, staring out of the window, just thinking. She'd done all her homework and she knew that Prue would be back soon – cheerleading practice had finished about ten minutes ago.

_How do I know that? _

_**Because you've memorized her schedule.**_

_Have not!_

_**Oh, you know you have too! **_

Piper had to smile a little; the once-annoying voice was starting to sound a lot like Prue.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Prue walked in, still wearing her cheerleader's uniform. For the first time, Piper really looked at her sister. It was like looking at perfection – her eyes travelled up the smooth, pale legs barely covered by the skimpy cheerleading skirt she was wearing, over her thin waist and up to her face. How could she have never seen it before? Her sister was so beautiful.

Prue's eyes widened at the look her sister was giving her – nobody had ever looked at her like that. When she looked in their eyes all there was shallow lust and want. Piper's eyes were filled with emotion: adoration, love, awe, and anguish. Prue knew her sister felt guilty but she also knew she didn't want her to.

"Piper, it's okay, I would never hate you for that," Piper looked up at her sister, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

_How did she know what I was thinking? _

_**She's your sister.**_

_That's just it! I can't think like this…_

_**I'd like to see you try to stop.**_

Prue watched her sister as her eyes glazed over slightly, she knew the signs – Piper was fighting with herself. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sometimes, I swear you're trying to kill me." Piper placed her head on her sister's shoulder, sighing in defeat. Prue smiled, thoughts racing through her mind.

"I can try harder, you know." Piper's head shot up and she stared at her sister.

"Don't you _dare_." Piper shot her a slightly less effective version of her own icy glare, the only thing it seemed to do was cause another grin on Prue's face. Piper's gaze softened as she stared at Prue – they were falling, again.

"PRUE!" Grams' voice broke through the trance the two sisters had fallen into and they leaped to opposite ends of the couch, causing a rather large bang which alerted their grandmother to their presence. Penny Halliwell strode into the living room, seemingly unaware of the state her granddaughters had been in before her call.

"WHY were these brochures in your room?" She held up three prospects for photography colleges near the east coast. Piper reached out her hand slowly and took one out of Grams' hand.

"Chicago?" She looked back at Prue, before running out of the room.

"No, Piper! Wait!" Prue stood up and ran out so quickly, Penny was momentarily stunned. She shook her head.

"Those girls will be the death of me."

Prue ran after Piper, tackling the stairs two at a time, sprinting down the hallway and practically breaking the door off its hinges with her desperation to get through it quickly. She stopped immediately when she saw Piper on the floor – she hadn't even made it to the bed. There were tears flowing down her face as she flicked through the pages of the brochure at a speed where she couldn't even see the words.

"You know this college is very nice, you should go. I mean, who would think of their little sister when they could go somewhere like this? I wouldn't…" The rest of her words were lost as sobs wracked her body. She fell backwards against her bed, pulling her knees towards her and crying into them. Prue fell to her knees in front of her, glancing down briefly at the smiling faces in the brochure, now smudged by her sister's tears.

"Piper, I am so sorry," Prue silently begged for her sister to raise her eyes and look at her, when she didn't Prue moved to sit next to her and pulled her onto her lap. The older girl knew that talking wouldn't help her sister, she simply held her until the tears dried.

"Why does everybody leave, Prue?" Piper whispered. "Why do you want to leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Piper," Prue held her sister close. "I'll never leave you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_The words are smudged, the pages blurred,_

_You said you wouldn't leave like her._

_Now, I feel so much more scared,_

_Than I did in those nightmares._

"**Piper! You little idiot, who would want to stick around with you? I have better places to be, more important things to do than stay here and change your DIAPERS! When will you GROW UP?"**

"**I always thought ALL my daughters would be beautiful, it is a family trait after all. You had to prove me wrong didn't you? Maybe I would have fought harder for my life if I you weren't around to embarrass me!"**

"**Well, looky who we have here. Prue's geek sister! I don't think Prue's going to be around for long Piper! I don't even think she cares about you anymore."**

"**You know I never really loved you, you stupid bitch. I thought it would be pretty funny to play you and see how far you would go! Who cares anyway? I'll never see you again after this summer!"**

"**-Never again-"**

"**-Embarrass me-"**

"**-Geek-"**

"**-Bitch-"**

"**-Idiot-"**

"**I NEVER LOVED YOU!"**

"PRUE!" Piper sat up in bed, mortified. "Prue! Oh please…Don't let it be real…" She broke down again, praying that her sister would come and tell her that none of it was true. Did Prue love her?

_**She loves you, believe it. **_

_How can I?_

_**She kissed you, didn't she? **_

_Sure, and then she ran off. Maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe I just wanted it so much…_

"Piper?" The door opened and Prue padded inside, before sitting on the bed and looking expectantly at her little sister. "What's wrong, baby?"

"You didn't call me 'baby' then. You said I was a bitch," Prue's eyes went from expectance to shock in the time it took for Piper to say that one little word.

"Piper, listen to me," Prue spoke very quietly, without any kind of emotion. "I would _never _call you something like that. _Never_." Piper nodded, still unconvinced. Prue breathed in and slowly exhaled, trying to prepare herself for what she was to hear next.

"What else did I tell you, Piper?"

"You said…you said that you didn't love me…you said this was all just a game to amuse you: to see how far I would go. You said you _never_ loved me."

"Piper, no matter what else happens I will _always_ love you. Forever. Whether it's as a sister or a…whatever else."

"You really mean that Prue?"

"Yes, I do. I'll leave you to get some rest," Prue moved to leave but Piper grabbed her arm and held it, she looked back at her.

"Stay with me," Piper begged quietly. Prue nodded and climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around Piper and pulling her close so that their bodies fitted together. Minutes later, they were both asleep.

TUESDAY, MARCH 7TH, 1989

It all started when she walked down the stairs – she was surrounded by them, she felt like a cornered animal and quickly sought out Prue's smiling face.

"…happy birthday to you!" They finished their terrible impersonation of singing and hugged her until she couldn't breathe at all.

"You know I appreciate all this…but aren't I getting too old for being ambushed on the stairs and sung at?" Piper smiled, she said this every year but she didn't really mean it.

"Ah, but you're never too old!" Piper stuck her tongue out at her big sister and the grin was wiped off Prue's face as she dazedly, watched it return to its usual place. Piper quickly realized what she'd done, but couldn't help feeling rather proud of herself for the expression on the older girl's face. Quickly turning her attention back to Grams, she hugged her, then Phoebe and finally Prue – she held on a split second longer than was strictly necessary but found that she didn't really care. Grinning at her family, she skipped into the living room to open her presents.

* * *

Piper couldn't really pay attention in any of her classes that day – she was too happy and too preoccupied with thinking about the card her older sister had given her; she had to keep it in the front pocket of her schoolbag because she felt the need to look at it at every chance she got. It made her smile every time. 

_Piper,_

_Happy birthday! I hope today is amazing for you and that we'll spend many more days like it together. The future right now may seem uncertain – after all, you are sixteen! I can promise you that it will get clearer. I can also promise that I will always be here to help you figure it out – remember what I said. And remember that I meant it._

_Love,_

_Prue _

She managed to read it one more time before the bell rang, signaling the end of sixth period and the start of Spanish – her next class. She practically floated down the hallway, sunlight pouring out of her eyes, catching everyone who passed her off guard and leaving them with expressions of amusement, awe or outright jealousy on their faces.

"Jeez, did she get laid or what?" Piper only deigned to shake her head and wonder at the ignorance of her fellow students – did they think that was the only thing in the world that made people happy? She walked past Amy who was chatting to her friends in the courtyard outside the language block. She looked up, hoping to get her daily kicks out of picking on Piper, but merely scowled at the expression on the younger girl's face.

_Wow, even she can sense that I'm not coming down anytime today! _

Piper strolled casually into Spanish and flopped down into her seat, still smiling. Santiago raised his eyebrows at her – he had never seen her this happy.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

_Wow, was that jealousy I heard in his voice?_

"No-one! I'm just weirdly happy today. Well not _weirdly _– It's my birthday!"

"Feliz cumpleaños!" he replied, sincerely. Piper smiled at him and he found himself captivated by her gaze, Piper frowned slightly.

_Wait, I know that look – I get it every time I look at Prue. Does this mean…?_

_**Don't think about it right now, I think he's expecting a reply! Where have your manners gone?**_

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, belatedly. At that moment, Señor Gomez strode in and began the lesson.

* * *

"Have you seen your sister today, Prue?" Amy strode up to the cheerleading captain during practice and folded her arms across her chest. 

"Yes, I saw her before school. Why?"

"Because she's walking around like she's God or something." Prue smiled to herself, she didn't even notice the hidden meaning in the sentence.

"Well, she deserves it-it's her birthday." Amy nodded, unconvinced, but followed her back into the group of cheerleaders who were squabbling over what they should do for their routine. Prue quickly took charge of the situation, not noticing Amy staring at her with something close to suspicion.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Piper and Prue grew closer, spending more and more time together. Piper's grades got even better due to the new reason to focus that her sister gave her. She was also beginning to form a friendship with Santiago, although she constantly thought about Prue when she should be talking to him. 

"Piper!" Santiago called across the hallway, Piper finished getting her books out of her locker and turned to smile at him.

"We still on for tonight?" he asked. Piper paused a moment.

_**Oh go on, Prue's got Andy around so…**_

"Sure! Just let me go find my sister." Santiago nodded and gestured towards her locker, indicating that he would wait there. Piper headed up the hallway to the senior hangout area, where she knew she would find Prue. Moments after finding the right place, Piper spotted her sister talking to Andy and the other boys.

"Prue? Can I talk to you?" Piper pointed over to a less occupied space.

"Sure," Prue walked over. "What's up?"

"Santiago's coming over for a study date tonight," Piper thought she saw a flash of jealousy before it was quickly replaced by the usual clarity. She wondered if she wanted Prue to feel jealous, is that why she came over here? It's not like Prue really needed to know…

"Okay, then. Just make sure he's gone by eight, yeah?" Prue was back to her usual business-like self, Piper just nodded and smiled. Prue seemed satisfied by this response because she went back to talk to Andy.

* * *

"You know what? I think we've done enough for one night," Piper sighed in relief- she had really enjoyed spending time with Santiago but there's only so much time one person can take learning Spanish. She slumped over her desk with her head on her arms, Santiago watched her with amusement. 

"It's over…thank God it's over…" Piper murmured, knowing fully well that he could still hear her. She smiled when she heard his snort of amusement.

"Well, if you find me _that_ tiring, I may as well just leave now!" Piper bolted upright and he smiled as if he had got one over her, little did he know that she really was tired and the only reason she wanted him to stay was because she didn't want to have to sit in her room listening to the sounds of her sister make out with someone else down the hall.

_**Hey, wait…someone ELSE? Are you finally admitting that you'd rather she made out with YOU? **_

_No! I swear! I just worded it wrong. _

_**Sure it was. Is that why you've been thinking about her all evening?**_

_No! I like Santiago, I really do. It's just…_

_**You'll never love him.**_

"Piper?" She shook herself out of it, smiling apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little wiped." He nodded seeming to understand. "By the way, why are you taking Spanish? You speak it fluently!"

"Well, I…Let's just say I'm a bit of a linguist."

"So you know French, German _and _Spanish?" Her eyes widened, this guy was too good to be true!

"Erm…" He even had the decency to be modest about it!

_**Shame you'll never be interested. **_

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry, Santiago. I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem," he looked a bit disappointed; she didn't blame him. How could he know that he liked a girl who was in love with her sister? Piper froze at the thought.

_**Oh don't pretend you don't know, Piper. You love her, end of discussion. **_

She watched Santiago walk out and prepared for the feeling of jealousy she knew would come. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to feel it tonight. As soon as the front door shut downstairs, Prue walked in.

"Prue?" Piper was confused, her sister just smiled at her, sadly. "I thought you were gonna be with Andy all evening?" Prue just rolled her eyes and tugged at her shirt – Piper noticed that she seemed a little more scruffy than usual.

"I don't think this is going to work, honey." She looked at Piper resignedly. "How can I let him touch me when all I think about is you?" Piper blinked in surprise.

"You feel that too?" It was Prue's turn to blink.

"Yes…Why, do you?" Piper sighed, staring at her sister in barely disguised anguish.

_How did this happen to us? Why can't I stop thinking about her? _

Prue's eyes held the same questions, but both girls knew that neither could answer them. Piper stood up, walking slowly towards her sister who was still standing in the doorway. She felt like a moth being drawn to a flame – she knew she would be burned but she couldn't stop herself.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Prue's words were silenced when her sister's finger touched her lips and her eyes silently begged for completion. In the next moment they were kissing – pulling each other as close as physically possible. They didn't know if this would ever happen again. All they knew was how much they wanted each other in that moment.

After that it became almost like a game – stolen touches, secret meetings, and kisses in the dark. They felt almost untouchable; nobody could possibly find out about their secret. They were one up on the world. They saw their boys but didn't care about them anymore. They only stayed with them for the sake of a cover and for the promise that they would always see each other afterwards. Little did they know that they were being watched very carefully...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_I remember the want, I remember the need,_

_I remember the power, I remember the greed._

_I wanted you, all else faded away,_

_Everything changed on that one day._

WEDNESDAY, APRIL 5TH, 1989

**Prue's POV**

I stood next to the janitor's closet, doing my best to look casual but in reality, every one of my senses was quivering in anticipation – Piper was coming. My heart was doing somersaults in my chest but I knew that to the student body I just looked mildly bored.

"Who're you waiting for, Prue?" Amy had sneaked up behind me; I had to restrain the urge to jump. How had she done that? I'm usually so aware of what's going on around me…

_Dammit, Piper! _

I put on my usual fake, friendly smile and turned around.

"I'm waiting for my sister; her class is just down there." I gestured towards a random hallway – she was really on the other side of the building. Amy nodded, but I could tell she didn't really believe me. I improvised.

"OK! OK! Fine! I'm waiting for Andy – this is our favorite make-out spot," I lied through my teeth. But she grinned in that way she does when she knows something nobody else does, so I thought she believed me.

_Great, now she thinks I make out with ANDY in the janitor's closet…if only she knew…_

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then!" She carried on walking and saw Piper coming in the opposite direction. She turned around, frowning at me but I merely shrugged to indicate I must have been mistaken. It was really hard to pretend that the sight of Piper didn't excite me as much as it did. As soon as our eyes met, electricity seemed to spark from my fingers right down to my toes – I knew she felt it too because her pace quickened, her eyes locked on mine. Nobody else existed – nothing else mattered. It was just me and her; I could feel my breath shortening as she got closer to me, until I was practically panting with want.

I quickly looked around – the hallway was deserted. Fantastic. I quickly opened the door to the cupboard, grabbed Piper's shirt and dragged her inside. It was dark. I could sense her standing in front of me, so close…her breathing was ragged, I ran my fingers up her arm and she leaned back against the wall – giving in. Giving in to _me_.

I was the oldest sister – I had been in charge of my sisters since I was seven years old, but this was different. It was the kind of head rush that I didn't think was possible…but it didn't just rush to my head. I felt high. I wanted to share it with her.

I moved towards her until our bodies were just touching, I stared at her for a moment before I kissed her – it was like the entire world was exploding. Time had stopped and it was just us and our connection; we knew the answer to the questions we had since the beginning. The truth was, there were no answers – we were supposed to be together, without logic or reason. That was when Amy walked in.

Neither of us noticed at first; it wasn't until the camera flashed that we realized we had been disturbed. We abruptly broke apart and looked to the door, finding Amy standing there with a stupid grin on her face. I had _never_ felt so much emotion in one second before – everything flashed through me at once: anger, betrayal, aggravation, frustration and hate. I felt something snap inside of me and the next thing I knew, the camera was smashed on the floor and Amy's face had contorted in shock.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" I spoke slowly in a quiet voice and I could see her face turn suddenly from surprise to fear. I could see Piper next to me, trying anxiously to straighten her shirt into something remotely innocent – I had to suppress the urge to smile because I was _trying_ to be threatening. I quickly turned my gaze to Amy, fixing my best ice-cold glare on my face. She visibly shrunk away from me, back out into the hallway and I followed her- she wasn't getting away that easily.

"If you ever tell _anyone_ about what you saw here I will give you a new face- one that you probably won't like as much as the one your _plastic surgeon _gave you," I felt Piper reach for my hand and hold it; I knew she needed support right now so I squeezed it in silent comfort. I couldn't risk tearing my eyes away from the bitch who wanted to expose us.

"Prue! You promised you would _never_ tell!" I smiled slightly.

"I won't, not if you do as I say," she gulped and nodded quickly. I knew she wanted to get away from me – I had that effect on people, but only when I wanted to.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." I pronounced the words one at a time to give them their full impact, she practically ran away from us.

"Prue?" Piper was pulling on my arm. "Prue, it's over. I'm okay; _we're_ okay." I turned to her and squeezed her hand again, hoping I could say everything I needed to without speaking, she looked at me silently and nodded – she understood. We _weren't_ okay – we may never be again. Someone had found us out: how long would it be until everyone knew?

**Piper's POV**

She seemed so defeated. I could see everything in her eyes – it was strange to be comforting her instead of the other way around but I knew she needed me right now.

"Prue, no matter what happens I love you. Remember, you promised me that once?" She nodded and smiled slightly.

"I remember," I smiled back.

The bell rang.

* * *

I sat in English, trying desperately not to think of Prue but failing miserably. That moment when she was kissing me had been magical – I had never felt so under her spell and I had _never_ imagined it could feel so amazing. I always took comfort from my big sister, she had looked after me all my life but she never had real power over me. Giving her that power felt like taking a drug.

_Well,_ _what I think a drug should be like anyway. If it's anything like kissing Prue, I can understand how people get so addicted. _

I tried to focus on the teacher again and found everyone staring at me.

"Miss Halliwell? You must come with me, please." The principal was standing in the doorway to the classroom, looking very worried.

_Oh, no. Has Amy told her what happened? _

The thought sent guilt and fear into my stomach like knives – if Prue got expelled or suspended she would never be able to go to college. I wasn't so worried about myself; I didn't want to go to college anyway. I stood up abruptly when I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts again – the principal was looking more and more agitated by the second.

"Pack your things, quickly! This is urgent." Urgent? Was she afraid I was going to pass on the lesbian/incest bug if I stuck around any longer? No.

_That couldn't be it. Maybe this isn't about me and Prue. _

I breathed a silent sigh of relief and picked up my bag, rushing out before any more thought could delay me.

She told me to wait, so I sat down outside her office and watched her through the window – she was talking quickly on the phone, her eyes wild. What could possibly be happening?

Suddenly, I became aware of a presence – her presence. Every nerve ending on my body seemed to scream and my worries flew out of my mind. I looked at her and she frowned before sitting down. I reached for her hand and held on to it tightly; I knew she didn't know what was going on and that tended to affect her more than it did me- I was used to it. She needed to feel in control, like she could look after me – that was one of the things I loved about her.

We sat in silence, waiting for the principal to get off the phone and tell us what was going on. Her presence soothed me; my heart never beat to fast and I never felt too scared. Even as we sat in suspense, I still felt strong, like she was holding me. We stood up as soon as the principal ended her phone call and I suppressed the urge to pace by concentrating on the feel of her hand holding mine.

"I'm sorry girls, this is going to be very hard to say…but, something has happened. Your grandmother is in hospital." I gasped and felt Prue's grip tighten momentarily before I saw her draw up her usual walls out of the corner of my eye.

"Has Phoebe been told?" She immediately took charge of herself and the situation. It seemed to relieve the other woman, but it only saddened me. Prue shouldn't have to deal with this on her own.

"Her school has been contacted." I nodded.

"Which hospital is she at?" Prue looked surprised at my words, but it instantly turned into a look of pride and relief. She had never truly wanted to deal with this for me, but she would never force me to do it either.

"San Francisco Memorial. I'll take you." She rushed back into her office and I shared a look with Prue. Should we let her take us so that she could feel better? Prue just shrugged, indicating that we might as well. "Let's go!" She ushered us out of the foyer and into the parking lot.

**Phoebe's POV**

The principal dropped me off at the entrance of the hospital, after telling me that Grams' was here. A doctor took me up here. Third floor, room 358. They wouldn't let me in so there I was, sitting outside the room.

"Pheebs!" I looked up to see Prue and Piper heading my way. I turned away, but I knew Prue had seen the tears in my eyes.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked. "Did they tell you what's wrong? They sure as hell didn't tell us," I just nodded. I really didn't want to talk about it. Prue sat down and wrapped her arms around me. I hesitated before sinking against her, burying my face against her chest.

I'm not Prue's biggest fan, I'll readily admit that, but this is a family crisis. I need her. If something happens to Grams…

"Pheebs, it's gonna be okay," Prue said softly. "I promise."

"You can't promise that, Prue," I said angrily. She just held me tighter.

"Prudence Halliwell?" Prue gently released me and stood to face the person daring to call her by her full name. Piper smiled warmly at me and took Prue's place.

"I'm _Prue_ Halliwell," Prue said firmly. "Doctor Stevens?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you this, Miss Halliwell, but your grandmother is in a coma. It is highly unlikely that she will survive."

I inhaled sharply at this news. Grams couldn't die! Not yet! It was too soon…

"What caused it?" Prue demanded. The doctor sighed.

"Your grandmother has been aware for quite some time that she has a serious heart condition. She chose to do nothing about it. Before she became comatose, she revealed that she had a seizure and fell down the stairs in your home."

"Can we do anything?" Prue asked.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Halliwell. Unless your grandmother comes through on her own. And soon, she won't be here tomorrow," the doctor said gently.

Prue set her jaw and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor," she said stiffly. He smiled at her and us sympathetically before leaving.

"Prue?" Piper's tone was questioning.

"I'll be fine, Piper. Why don't we just head on home?" Prue's eyes were glazed over and Piper and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Prue, just cry if you need to cry for God's sake!" I snapped. Why did she always have to hold in her emotions? And now…why now? Of all times? Our grandmother was _dying _and she still refused to let her emotions in. God, she drives me _insane_!!!!

"Phoebe, let it go," Piper, ever the middleman, advised. "You know how she is." Prue totally stiffened at that comment.

"Let's go," she said. I looked over at Piper and she looked like she was pissed, but not at me and not at Prue. Just…mad. At herself, I guess.

"Miss Halliwell?" a voice called after us. Prue stopped and spun around.

"Yes?" she asked.

Obviously intimidated, the nurse hesitated. I almost laughed at her nervous expression. "Would you, um…l-like to se-see your g-g-grandmother?"

"Yes!" I answered, before Prue or Piper could say anything. "Prue, I wanna see her one more time. Especially if she's gonna die." I was close to tears and Prue's face softened when she looked at me.

"It's fine, Phoebe. Let's go see her one more time," Prue said gently. Piper nodded her agreement, tears in her eyes as well.

We followed the nurse into the room. Grams was lying in bed, eyes closed. It just looked like she was sleeping. Tubes were in her arms and a breathing tube was over her mouth. I pushed back my tears and sat down beside the bed. Piper took the chair next to me. I turned around to see Prue standing near the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes were glazed over, and her chin raised slightly. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through her head.

**Prue's POV**

It's the same thing all over again. Mom, Dad, and now Grams. Everyone important in my life is dead, gone, or dying.

I remember the day I saw Mom dead. On the dock, at camp. One of the few places I'd considered safe. And there she was in that…body bag, on the dock. I watched as they zipped it up, covering her face. I called out for her and a man took me away, to Grams. They didn't want the child to see her dead mother.

And Dad…he just…left. Walked out of our lives one day. I never really understood why. I still don't. And now, we're lucky if we get a birthday card from him. I know I shouldn't hate him but I feel as if I do. He abandoned us, especially Pheebs. She was just a baby when she left. At least Piper and I knew a little bit about him.

As I pulled myself out of my memories, the doctor walked in. He came straight up to me, knowing I was the eldest. I sighed, glancing at the clock.

"Did you want us to leave, Doctor?"

"Well, unfortunately visiting hours are over. You're certainly welcome to come back tomorrow," he said.

"That's fine. We can leave," I went up to Piper and Phoebe. "Guys, we've gotta go. We'll come back tomorrow, though. I promise."

Phoebe nodded and both stood up. We said goodbye to the doctor and left the hospital.

We managed to catch the bus back to the Manor. I took my car out of the garage so I could take it to school tomorrow instead of trying to catch the school bus. I didn't feel up to being with people more than I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_We crashed to earth and found it changed,_

_The landscape twisted, shadows strange,_

_I took your hand and held it tight,_

_Lead me through this endless night._

**Prue's POV**

I sat in my room, not moving. It was like the whole world had stopped spinning and I was left in the middle – stranded and alone. There was a knock on the door, it opened slightly and I saw Piper's worried face.

"I've been with Phoebe," she said, stepping inside and shutting the door quietly behind her. "I've never seen her like this, Prue…" She sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand and staring solemnly at me. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye. She sighed and reached a hand out towards me, stroking my cheek until I gave in and looked at her.

"Prue, don't torture yourself: we need you with us." She seemed so close to tears, desperately trying to keep her family together when everything seemed to be falling apart- dad was long gone, mom was dead and Grams was close to it.

I pulled her to me and held her as she cried – her quiet sobs ripping me apart. It was only when a tear dripped off my chin and into her hair that I realized that I was crying too. I found that for once it didn't feel horrible; it didn't feel as though the world was crashing down. It felt like recognition – like it was natural, like it helped. I held on tightly to my sister, we stayed like that for a long time, rocking and crying, whispering words of comfort to each other. After a few hours, we realized we had left Phoebe all by herself.

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper had been gone for ages. I was trying to do my homework but the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach made it feel like everything had suddenly lost its meaning. Why was I writing about the War of Independence? My grandmother was _dying_. That was much more important! That was then – a load of people who aren't even around anymore; we don't even know their names, why should I care what they did? Grams had been everything to me, to us. She had raised us and put up with my rebellious crap for _years_ and now I may never get to speak to her again, never get to thank her for everything she did for us. Everything I never realized I needed until now…

I heard them before I saw them – their footsteps for quiet but in a house as quiet as ours was in that moment, they may as well have been screaming. I dropped my pen on my three-line essay in resignation: I was never going to get anything done tonight. Piper pushed the door open and I looked up at her. Her face was a map of where her tears had been and her eyes bore the same sadness that I felt in every fiber of my being. I closed my eyes for a moment, as if to burn the images of that day into my mind.

When I opened them again, Prue was stood next to me, staring down at my work. I knew she wasn't seeing it though, her eyes were glazed over and I knew she was miles away. Probably with mom – watching her body being carried away in a bag. I reached out and squeezed her hand; she jumped slightly and looked right at me. I could see she'd been crying too, I was slightly surprised but stood up and pulled her into my arms. I was even more surprised when she pulled me closer, burying her face in my neck. I had never felt so needed before – I was always the baby, _I_ was the one who was coddled and looked after. Prue was always the strong one; she took care of us: never crying and _never_ relying on anyone else for comfort. It seemed like that was changing.

After a few minutes she let go of me, reaching out for Piper and dragging her towards us. I smiled slightly – I couldn't remember the last time we'd had a group hug. I felt both my sisters' arms around me and I almost felt strong – like they would catch me when I fell.

"I think we should stay together tonight," I spoke quietly – not wanting to break the silence that seemed to envelope us.

"Okay," Piper agreed, Prue simply nodded and we went over to my bed, lying down and keeping close to each other. Prue was in the middle, Piper was behind her with her arms around her waist. They reached out for me and I clung onto them, closing my eyes. We had slept like this only once before – when Mom died. Things were different now, though. We were all older and we knew that this would seem wrong to a lot of people, but we needed each other. Prue and Piper were the only family I had left. Hours later, I fell asleep with Prue's head resting against mine and the sound of Piper's even breathing close by.

THURSDAY APRIL 6TH, 1989

My eyes snapped open and I could feel someone moving restlessly next to me. I looked up and saw Piper was already awake with Prue was twisting in her arms; she caught my eye and smiled weakly in comfort. Prue's face was filled with anguish, but I could tell she was still asleep. Piper was rocking her and stroking her hair; whispering quietly in her ear and trying to get her to wake up without shocking her out of what seemed to be a nightmare.

"Mom!" Prue's shallow breathing quickly turned into sobs – she was reliving that day. The day when everything started to go wrong.

"Piper!" I whispered urgently. "We need to get her out of there _now_." Piper nodded in agreement and started speaking to Prue in a louder voice.

"Prue? Prue we need you; we want you back. Come back to us, sweetie," I took hold of Prue's hand and hoped desperately that she would come back soon. It killed me to see my big sister so broken.

"Mommy…don't leave, please…don't leave me…" I nearly started crying myself: she sounded so small, so helpless…Her eyes snapped open suddenly and her body fell slack against Piper. "Where am I?" She asked quietly to no-one in particular. Her eyes were glazed- we could tell she wasn't truly back yet.

"You're with us Prue, that's all that matters," she looked up as Piper spoke and it was like all the fire of the sun lit up her eyes. Piper's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly – what was going on? I looked at my sisters, I felt like I was missing something…but what? They snapped out of it within seconds, you wouldn't even have known what had happened if you walked into the room at that moment. Prue sat up and pulled her knees towards her, leaning her head against them.

"I saw it," she began, simply. "I saw her again, her eyes looked so surprised – like something had caught her off guard…I had hoped I would never have to be in that place again. Standing there, helpless. Calling out for her when she was never coming back…"

"Prue…I saw Grams." They looked at me, shocked and worried. They obviously thought I had had some kind of nightmare, but it wasn't like that at all. "She was in that bed in hospital, but the machines were off. She looked so peaceful…" I trailed off, lost in the vision I had had of that room – what had it meant? Was it just a dream or was it something else? It had felt so real…Prue got up suddenly, grabbing Piper's hand and dragging her up too.

"Phoebe, we have to go. School," I frowned up at them, but didn't say anything. I noticed Piper looked nervous but I shrugged anyway. "We're leaving at 7:40. Want a lift?"

"Sure," I replied; Prue nodded and left with Piper. "What's with them?" I decided I probably didn't want to know and started to get ready for school.

* * *

"Hurry up, Pheebs!" Anyone else would think that Prue had completely forgotten about the events of the last twenty four hours, but I knew better. There was a tension in the air that kept everyone on edge- glances at the phone every few seconds as if expecting it to ring and to be told that Grams was dead. Prue and Piper tried to act as normal as possible. I knew they were doing it for my sake but I just wanted to scream at them.

_Why can't they just admit it? This is HAPPENING and we can't wish it away, no matter how hard we try. _

I sighed, picking up my book bag and resigning myself to my inevitable fate. I really didn't want to go, though, school seemed so pointless. Besides, I hadn't done last night's homework, so I could expect detention upon arrival. Not to mention, my friends would be wondering where I had gone yesterday and whether I'd been to some party last night. I paused at the top of the stairs, closing my eyes. Why was I always so determined to make life hard for everyone?

"PHEEBS!" I ran down the stairs and out the door in the second it took Prue to finish the one-word yell. I climbed in the backseat – Piper and Prue were in the front. I frowned. Piper was usually in the back with me, rolling her eyes at my tales of wild parties and cute guys. She knew I was never serious. I didn't feel like talking today anyway. I stared out the window and thought…about everything: Grams, Mom, my fake rebellions and the weird thing going on with my sisters. Why couldn't we be the typical America family, with a mom, a dad, a dog and a damn _picket fence_? Why did everything have to go wrong for us?

"Phoebe? Come on, you've gotta get out." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Piper's gentle voice and the realization that we were just outside my school. I frowned, I could've sworn we had only been in the car for a minute…I shrugged at the thought, picking up my bag and climbing out the car.

"Will you be okay?" Piper had gotten out at the same time and stood next to me with her hand on my shoulder, I sighed.

"I'll be fine, I promise," she smiled gently at me and got back in next to Prue who waved me off before driving away. I turned to look at my fate. I stared and stared but still couldn't find any urge to go in – it was like my feet were rooted to the spot.

"Phoebe!" I heard her before I saw her: Marianne. My so-called best friend. She of no individual thought – she went along with whatever I said and right now I hated her for it. She should be taking care of herself not expecting me to lead her like a _sheep_. I stood on my spot and waited for her to catch up, knowing I couldn't do anything about her, not today.

"So, Pheebs. Why'd you skip yesterday?" She blinked up at me, obviously expecting some awesome story about a guy, a car and a whole lot of beer. How was I supposed to tell her it was because Grams was in hospital and could possibly be dying? I couldn't. She wouldn't know how to react and would make a complete fool of herself. I shrugged her question off and winked at her, as if to say it was my little secret. She grinned in response and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes- she was so predictable! I fixed a fake smile on my face and determinedly walked towards the school gate, Marianne following behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cooper," I was fighting against the onslaught of that merciless gaze- why is it history teachers were so _evil_? "I couldn't do my homework." I worked the whole innocence thing: staring at my shoes and looking embarrassed, it didn't work on her. It never did.

"You were given _two weeks_ to complete this assignment! How is it that all the other students managed to complete it? Do you think you're special? Do you think that you can get away with _laziness_?"

That was it, I had lost this case. I said a silent goodbye to my afternoons for the next year or so, glaring at my shoes as if they were somehow responsible. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see the principal walk in and motion for the now-titled Evil Bitch to go outside. The class began murmuring behind me- whispers of affairs, drunkenness and getting fired. I didn't pay attention, to busy trying to lip read through the clear glass in the door. I saw the Evil Bitch glance quickly at me and I knew that she must be hearing about Grams. _Crap_. Oh wait…does this mean I get off detention? I tried not to get my hopes up too high- she was the Evil Bitch after all. As if reading my mind, she walked awkwardly back into the classroom before looking at me assessingly.

"Alright, considering your unique circumstances you may submit the paper on Monday," she waved me back into my seat, seemingly embarrassed of her rebuke earlier. "However, I do expect A plus standard work and I know you are capable of it, Miss Halliwell. Don't disappoint me." She returned to writing on the board and I quickly took my seat next to Ella, fully ready to ignore the rest of the lesson.

"What are these 'unique circumstances', Phoebe?" Ella asked softly. Ella's a good friend. She really is. She can be a bit snobby at times. But so can the rest of the world. So, I just shrugged it off and made a big show of taking part in the lesson.

My hand went up at every question and I scribbled notes seemingly at the speed of light. I could tell how shocked everyone was at my sudden enthusiasm for American history, but to my surprise, I found that work stopped me thinking about everything else and that it was kind of…fun. I had never found this before because for one, I made a point of getting bad grades and hating school and for another, I had never wanted to take my mind off anything before. I kept my nose to the grindstone for the rest of the lesson- I was surprised I still had one by the end. I practically ran to Algebra, remembering how easy it used to be to get lost in the numbers back when I still thought actual _learning_ was acceptable in school.

**Piper's POV**

"What's up, Piper? You're really quiet today," Santiago was so sweet with his concern, waiting to see whether I would reply without expectance or pushing. He was just letting me know he was there; I smiled gratefully at him before plodding on with my Spanish essay. I stared numbly at the foreign words in front of me, wondering whether those strange sounds made sense to anybody, it wasn't until the words blurred together on the page that I realized I was crying. Upon realizing this I just felt everything snap, I was sobbing hopelessly into the stupid words my head in my arms. Santiago's hand rubbed my back gently and I felt so guilty for putting him on the spot like this- I barely knew the guy and now I was expecting him to be able to cope with my nervous breakdown?

"Señor Gomez?" Santiago called him over. I couldn't see what was going on but due to the absence of my name being thrown around the class I felt that nobody had realized what was going on. We were in the back of the room, thankfully. I felt a slight breeze as the Spanish teacher reached us; Santiago spoke to him in a hushed voice, continuing to massage my back. "I think Piper should be allowed a bathroom pass?" He was careful to make it sound like a question, even though we all knew that he would drag me out of here with or without permission. I looked up from my arms, still crying quietly and Señor Gomez seemed to take pity on me.

"All right, do you want me to take your sister out of her lessons?" I opened my mouth to say 'no' but stopped before the word had formed in my mouth. I needed her. Now.

"Yeah." I nodded and packed up my things quietly. Making sure my hair covered my face – I couldn't have rumors circulating; I couldn't handle anymore.

* * *

I waited outside Prue's classroom; Santiago had gone in to ask for Prue. I didn't feel presentable enough to do it myself. I felt like there was a hole inside of me, like there should be a dam to hold back the tears and I felt my heart slowly lifting just knowing that Prue was going to be with me soon.

**Prue's POV**

"So what is produced when Hydrogen is exposed to ionizing radiation?" I jumped and looked around. _Crap_. The whole class was staring at me- it was obvious that Mr Miles had just asked _me_ that question. I tried to ignore the stares and think logically.

_Right, ionizing radiation…ionizing is the process where molecules are split and when Hydrogen is ionized it can produce…H plus!_

"H plus," I said simply. The teacher looked doubtful but I knew I had the right answer. He just thought he'd caught me not listening.

_**Well, you haven't been listening. Thank God for textbooks and brains!**_

_Shut up. _

I smiled slightly to myself, not caring about the stupid kids who still had nothing better to do other than stare at me.

I was in the middle of a question when I heard the knock on the door – I looked up and saw Santiago through the window on the door. He was holding onto the handle with a kind of desperate grip. My eyes widened. _Piper_. I resisted the urge to get up and run out right then, my knuckles turning white with the effort. Mr. Miles took his time noticing Santiago standing outside and I soon felt like screaming

_I need to find my sister! I need to find her NOW! _

He waved his hand vaguely at the door, indicating for Santiago to come in. I could see him trying desperately to keep calm- he obviously didn't understand what was going on…she must be really upset…

"Can Prue Halliwell be spared? It's kinda urgent." Mr. Miles raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Alright, Prue? You'll need to catch up this lesson's work – I'm sure Amy will help you out." I looked over at Amy sitting at the desk next to mine. She looked nervously at me and I could tell she would do anything I asked.

I dismissed thoughts of her for another time and started packing up my things, trying not to look like the world depended on me getting out of there in record-breaking time. I failed, naturally. I made a break for the door, walking quickly without paying any attention to anything around me. I was completely focused on getting to the door and to Piper.

**Piper's POV**

I leaned back against the wall outside her classroom, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't bring myself to feel anything other than need. Need for her to be with me soon.

I heard the door open and looked towards it, finding my sister looking at me with utter compassion on her face. That was all it took, I broke down again, walking blindly towards her. I felt her arms come around me and buried my face in her shirt.

"I'm here," she said softly. "I'm right here, Piper." She rested her chin on my head. "Thanks, Santiago. Go ahead back to class. I'm gonna take Piper home to rest."

"All right. _Adios_." I heard his footsteps as he moved away.

"Baby?" Prue asked softly. "Baby, are you all right?"

"I need to go home," I replied. "I need to be anywhere but here. It's too soon, Prue. It's way too soon for me."

"Okay. Let's go sign you out and I'll drive you home."

After that, we went back to the Manor. She brought me into her room and just held me for the longest time. It was nice to be in her arms again, trying to let go of my worries.

Hours passed. We just lay on Prue's bed, talking softly, kissing occasionally. But finally, Prue had to go pick up Phoebe.

"You can stay here," she told me. "I'll be back soon. Okay?" I nodded. She knew I'd wait here. "I love you," she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. And then, she left.

**Phoebe's POV**

School finally ended. I considered taking the bus home, as I normally did. But then I was called into the office. Prue and Piper had gone home earlier in the day, but Prue was coming to pick me up.

So, I went out to the parking lot and took a seat on the steps to wait.

As I fiddled mindlessly with the keychain on my book bag – a little witch figure Grams had given me – Ella came up to me. She silently took a seat beside me and placed a hand on my knee to get my attention.

"Ella, what is it?" I asked exasperatedly. "Here to dig information out of me that your sister can use against us?"

"Actually, no. That's what I was just doing to her," Ella said, holding up a cell phone.

"You were digging information out of Amy?" I asked incredulously. "About what?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first. But she's been so secretive lately, like she had something on…somebody. And the way she's acted so submissively toward your sister. I mean, yeah, Prue's captain. But Amy's normally all ignorant about it.

"So, I asked her now, what it is she knew and she spilled. It's…well, it's different."

"What? What is it?" She opened her mouth to speak but slammed it shut again. "Ella, if this has something to do with my family then I deserve to know!"

"It's…it's about your sisters." She stopped. I waved my hand for her to continue. "They're…together."

"Right now? Yeah, I know. They went home. Somethin' about Piper bein' sick."

"No, Phoebe. They're together, together. Like, they're a couple." At those words, I froze. My sisters were…a couple?

"How does Amy know this?" I demanded. "Did she actually see them or is she just making this up?"

"She said she saw them making out in a closet at the high school yesterday. But she has no solid proof," Ella said. "If I were you, though, I'd talk to them. Amy may not have proof but she claims to have reason to be suspicious."

"Shit…"

"Phoebe, it's not only the fact that they may be lesbians, you know the schools don't give a fuck about that. It's the fact that they're lesbians…_together_."

"I know." Then, I saw Prue pull up and wave at me. "Look, I've gotta go. Do you need a lift?" I asked her politely.

She smiled a little. "No, Amy's comin' to get me."

"Okay, well…thanks, Ella," I said softly. "See ya tomorrow."

"Later, Halliwell." I grinned at her and headed toward Prue who was waiting impatiently in the car. I climbed into the passenger seat, setting my book bag at my feet.

"Hey," Prue said quietly. "How was school?"

"It was school," I said. "No big deal."

She nodded and we drove out of the parking lot. I looked out the window at the passing scenery as we drove. It all seemed the same. Trees, grass, sidewalks, houses. The occasional park or school. But it was still all the same. Nothing much changed when you were just looking out the window. But this, what Amy told me…if it's true, it's going to be a _major _change.

Finally, we arrived at the Manor. Wordlessly, I made my way into the house and to my room. I sat on the bed, grabbing a picture of myself and my sisters off the desk. It was from earlier in the year, when things were still good. Prue sat between Piper and I, her arms around us as we watched a movie in the living room. Grams had snapped the picture when we weren't looking. Piper looked terrified – we'd been watching a horror movie – I looked kind of bored, kind of interested, and Prue looked blank. When you first looked, there was no visible emotion on her face. Looking closer, you could see that her head was tilted very slightly in Piper's direction and her eyes showed a bit of love.

_Well, that's not bad. Of course, Prue loves Piper and I. We're sisters. All of us._

However, looking at her closely, it didn't really look like that kind of love. It was different, far from sisterly. I don't even know how to describe it.

I stood up and placed the picture back on the bed. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the hall to Prue's room. I knocked but nobody answered. So, I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

I regretted doing it the minute I stepped over the threshold.

**Prue's POV**

As soon as Pheebs and I got home, she rushed up to her room. I didn't protest, instead dropping the keys in the key bowl by the door and following her up the stairs and to my own room. Piper was still lying on the bed. I smiled at seeing her.

"Hello, there," I greeted her. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," she said. "Thanks for bringing me home, Prue." I nodded. "Is Phoebe home?"

"Yeah. She came straight up here. You didn't hear her?" Piper shook her head. "Oh. Huh…"

I lay down on the bed beside Piper and stroked some of her hair back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked so small, lying in my bed, wrapped up in the blankets. I put my arms around her and she snuggled against my chest.

"Prue?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Piper whispered.

"I love you, too, Piper," I replied softly. "Really, I do." She smiled and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back, gently and smiled slightly into the kiss. This felt so good, to be with her.

That's when the door swung open. We pulled apart and turned to see Phoebe standing in the doorway, gaping at us, her eyes wide and filled with hurt, anger, and betrayal.

"So, it is true," she said quietly. "Ella told me about…this." She sounded shocked but not disgusted, like I'd thought she would. "Look, guys, I couldn't care any fucking less if you're lesbians. But being with each other?! Like this?!"

"Phoebe, we can explain it. If you'll just listen," Piper said softly. "C'mon, Pheebs. Please." Phoebe's expression softened instantly. She and Piper were closer than she and I were. She'd listen…for now.

"Phoebe, it's not like we decided to do this to make a statement," I began. "We love each other. And we've figured out that it's not just sisterly love like we both feel for you." She smiled a little at that. "It's more than that. It's kinda hard to put into words."

"Okay, fine. But I thought you were with Andy, Prue. And Piper, wasn't there something going on with you and that Santiago guy? Am I missing something here?"

"Kinda," Piper said. "Santiago is a good friend just not really my boyfriend. I needed a cover. We didn't want this news about us leaking out. As for Andy…"

"I do love Andy," I said. "He's like a brother to me; to all of us. I just…when I was with him before this whole thing between Piper and I…I was never really sure that he was what I wanted. I've had feelings for girls before. Just not feelings as strong as I have for Piper." Piper smiled and I put my arms around her shoulders.

"Well, like who?" Phoebe asked. "Anyone we would know?"

I sighed. Of course she was curious. I couldn't blame her. I would've been interested as well if the situation had been reversed. "Yeah, someone you know. I actually went out with her for a while. In secret, obviously."

Phoebe seemed to get it before I even said it. An amused smile spread across her face. "You're kidding me." She laughed. "Really? _Her_? What's so appealing about _her_?"

"Phoebe…"

"Wait a minute, who?" Piper asked. "And how do you know, Pheebs?"

"It's written all over her face, sis. Just look at her." I was blushing, I felt it. Phoebe was laughing her head off and Piper was looking at me, a very confused expression on her face.

"Amy," I told her quietly. "I went out with Amy for a while last year, okay?"

"Oh. Is that why she's such a bitch to you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, our break up was kinda nasty. She claimed she loved me as I was trying to break up with her. So, I stayed with her for a few months more and broke up with her for real when she started getting way too clingy."

"Did you love her?" Piper asked.

"A part of me did. But it wasn't strong enough to keep me with her. It was nothing like what I feel with you." She smiled and I smiled back. We kissed lightly, knowing that Phoebe was still laughing.

"You're such a sap," Piper teased me. I smiled and felt my face flush again. She was really good at making me blush.

Phoebe looked up at us and just looked at me for a minute. I looked back, smiling tentatively after a few minutes. "Are you guys happy?" she asked us.

Piper and I exchanged a look before answering together. "Yes."

"Okay, then. I'm happy for you. Just…try not to let it get out. Ella dug it out of Amy, meaning that your ex could spread it everywhere if she wanted to," Phoebe told me. "You guys better be careful 'cause I don't have time to cover your asses. Especially from halfway across town."

"Maybe I should talk to Santiago tomorrow," Piper said to me. "If he understands, he might help us out if something happens." I nodded thoughtfully. "Is that cool by you?"

"If he's good with that," I began. "That could work."

"Well, just take care of it," Phoebe said. "You've gotta be _extremely_ careful. This is illegal, okay?" We nodded and she smiled at us.

"Talk to you guys later," she said. "And if you can, keep it to a dull roar." She giggled at Piper's astonished expression and rushed away. I just smiled and shook my head.

"That's Pheebs for you," Piper said. I nodded my agreement: it most certainly was. "I can't believe you went out with Amy!" I just smiled.

"You'll understand when you're older," I informed her – she just glared at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_There's something stirring in the air,_

_Promise me you will be there._

_As I hold you the lies collide,_

_See you on the other side._

FRIDAY APRIL 7TH, 1989

**Piper's POV**

I stood hesitantly at Phoebe's bedroom door, wondering whether I should knock or not. My worries were erased when the door opened and Phoebe's amused face revealed itself. I smiled self-consciously.

"I was just gonna ask whether you wanted a lift to school or whether you wanted to come and see Grams with us." Her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"Of course I want to see her!" She seemed shocked that I even had to ask her.

"Okay, well hurry up then – we're leaving in, like, fifteen minutes. Visiting hours are eight 'til three and Prue likes being prompt," she rolled her eyes and I grinned.

* * *

"We're here to see our grandmother," Prue leaned over the front desk and looked directly at the poor girl behind it.

"O-okay… Halliwell, r-right?" she stuttered nervously. I put my hand on my sister's shoulder, hoping to calm her down. She sighed and looked at me. I tried to smile, unsuccessfully, but it seemed to be enough for her.

"Yes. She's with Doctor Stevens?" The nurse nodded. She motioned towards a hallway I vaguely remembered – the last time I had walked down it I was too preoccupied with holding tight to Prue's hand and praying for things to work out. This time I felt slightly more confident. I guess it was because I had had time to get used to it all.

"…down there and to the right," I quickly brought my head up to attention, realizing I had completely spaced out. I quickly looked at Prue and took comfort in the fact that she was nodding decisively and taking my hand again as if to lead me. I reached out to Phoebe who had been fidgeting since we had got here; she stared at my hand as if wondering what it was doing there before coming to her senses and grabbing it. We wandered through seemingly endless hallways before we saw her room. She was lying on the bed; she looked as though she were sleeping. I let go of my sisters' hands and went to her – I couldn't believe it. Grams had always been the strong backbone of our family – the ultimate authority that could end all arguments with only a few choice words. She was a lot like Prue in that way.

As if reading my mind, Prue came over and stood beside me with her arm around my waist, leaning her head on my shoulder. Phoebe flopped down in the chair on the other side of the bed, seemingly lost in thought. I watched her stare at Grams and I wondered what was going through her head. That was when the machines started screaming. I felt Prue hurdle from my side to the door, yelling for a nurse.

"Please, it's my grandmother! Someone get in here! _NOW!_" All of a sudden people seemed to be running from all directions, I was being shoved back and forth in the chaos of confusion – I couldn't see Grams or hear Prue over the noise.

"Can I have surgery called? Right now!"

"Somebody get the doctor!"

"Can I have a charge…?"

"Her heart's going, people!"

"Miss Halliwell?"

"Miss Halliwell, could you wait outside, please?"

People were taking me somewhere, I vaguely felt the sensation of being dragged away but I couldn't summon up the urge to pull back. I just followed, hoping that they would lead me right.

"Piper?" I felt arms around me; I was sitting in Prue's lap. I could feel her warmth all around me and I held onto it, allowing it to take me back to her. "Piper, are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Phoebe's worried eyes became clearer as my vision became more focused; she opened her mouth slightly to answer my question but shook her head helplessly, looking behind me at Prue.

"Grams' condition deteriorated: they're in surgery with her right now trying to fix whatever went wrong," I could hear the annoyance in her tone at how little we had been told. "You really scared us for a minute there." Her voice sounded tight, as if she were desperately trying to hold the emotions in without much success. I knew how she felt: she thought that she had lost two more people she loved, simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Prue. I honestly don't know what happened. There was just so much going on – everyone was running and yelling and I had _no idea_ what was happening all I knew was that it was bad and it was Grams and I just felt so terrified…the world was falling down…" Her arms tightened around me and I knew she understood; Phoebe just looked at me: she didn't need the explanation. She had felt it.

* * *

We had been in the waiting room for ages, waiting for Grams to get out of surgery. It was one of the worst times of my life; all I could do was hold onto Prue and Phoebe's hands and pray that we would somehow all make it out of here intact. Prue tugged on my hand and I looked up to see Doctor Stevens, looking like someone had died. _Oh my God…it can't be. _My breath caught in my throat as I waited for him to speak. He looked so defeated- his shoulders slumped and his entire posture was that of a dog preparing to be kicked while he was down.

"I'm so sorry…" my eyes blurred and I could hear Phoebe's quiet sobs next to me. He looked at us and gulped back his own tears.

"Doctor…how did this happen? What went wrong?" Prue asked- he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I don't know: it was working and then she was gone. Just like that. I've never lost a patient…" He started walking, nearly running out the door. I couldn't let him leave, not yet.

"Wait! Doctor, what happened? How did she go? How could she just _die_?" My questions seemed to physically hurt him, I ran after him with Prue and Phoebe close behind. He kept going and I threw up my hands in frustration. "Stop!"

The whole room froze.

"Oh my God…" Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes as Prue spoke. I blinked away the sob that almost was and gasped at what I saw. "Piper…what's going on, how did you do that?"

"I…I don't know – that can't have been me!" I looked around desperately, searching for some kind of reason for this. All I saw were the bored, worried visitors to the hospital frozen in their places and the doctor some distance away with a look of despair on his face.

"It must have been you; you threw up your hands and he froze!" Phoebe seemed to be in complete shock, but then her expression changed completely. "Cool!" Prue turned to face her in confusion.

"_What?_ In what way is this _cool_?" Phoebe quickly put on an apologetic expression and I saw the day hit her again.

"I'm sorry…it's just these past few days have been so awful…I just need something good to happen, okay?" She looked so broken.

The room unfroze.

"I'm sorry…" The doctor managed to finally get out of the room, leaving us with the confusion, despair and wonder at everything that was happening. I saw Prue shake her head and take control of herself, she took our hands and led us down the corridor towards Grams' room.

**Phoebe's POV**

I stopped at the door – I couldn't believe it. It was just like my dream, down to the last detail. The machines were all in the same places and her expression was as peaceful as I remembered.

"Oh…" I gasped. Prue and Piper looked up from where they were sat together next to the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Piper looked slightly panicked, I could tell she felt as though something else were about to go wrong.

"I saw this…I saw this on Wednesday night." Their faces were incredulous: I could tell they didn't believe me.

"How could you have seen this? It must have been just a dream, after all Grams was in hospital: you probably dreamt it because it's what you feared most would happen." Piper nodded hopefully at Prue's explanation and stared at me, pleadingly. I wanted to argue but I didn't think that this was the time; everything was too up in the air.

* * *

**Prue's POV**

We stayed there in that position for what seemed like days. Not moving, barely even breathing: just staring and trying to deal with everything. Phoebe shifted, putting her weight on the other foot and opening her mouth to speak.

"I wish I knew…" She spoke quietly as if scared to break the silence. I looked up at her and waited for her to finish her thought. "I wish I knew what was going on…how Piper did…whatever she did and how I…" She closed her eyes and sighed, I knew what she wanted to say but it just didn't make any sense: how could she have seen the future?

_Well, how could that whole room have frozen on its own? How did Grams die so unexpectedly? How could any of this have happened? _

"All right, let's just say you did see this two nights ago: how?" It was so frustrating to just not know, it was like being locked in a room without any daylight. Phoebe sighed, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's talk to the doctors – we have to organize something for her until we can have a funeral," Piper nodded and got up to leave. I took one last look at Grams' serene face before taking her hand and walking out.

SATURDAY APRIL 8TH, 1989

**Prue's POV**

The undertaker stood silently near the door of the room as I searched through the coffins, looking for the right one for Grams' body. There were so many to choose from. It was kind of overwhelming.

The undertaker seemed to take pity on me and came up to help me. "Was she of medium height and weight?" he asked.

"Um…yeah. Yeah, she was. Yeah."

The undertaker pointed to a deep brown casket with engravings of flowers decorating it. The lid had a carved cross on the top.

"It's made of oak tree wood and is our recommended model for those of medium height and weight. Unless, of course, she is to be buried with some of her possessions in which case you would probably favor a larger model…"

"This one's fine. Can you deliver it to the funeral home, please?" He nodded and I handed him one of the business cards I'd grabbed from the funeral home.

"Of course," he said. He nodded and led me out of the room.

**Phoebe's POV**

I can't believe it. Not only did my dream come true but my grandmother is dead. Dead. I'm never going to see her again. She left all three of us the Manor in her will. Grams' attorney read it to us earlier today, before Prue went out to find a casket.

And he gave me an envelope with my name written on it. He says it's a letter specifically for me but I haven't opened it yet. I don't really think I'm ready for that.

Tomorrow's the funeral. Prue thought it'd be best if it was over and done with right away. We don't want her body rotting away for a week. Luckily, there's no school today. I'd be a wreck. Marianne called and offered to come over but I knew she didn't mean it so I turned her down.

I don't know if I'll be able to make it through this.

**Piper's POV**

Prue's gonna try to be strong. Phoebe will probably do the same thing; roll her eyes and pretend it doesn't affect her. I'm going to do exactly the same thing I'm doing right now: bawl like a baby.

My grandmother is dead! How can they just sit there and pretend to be okay with this? She's dead for God's sake! Do they not realize she's _never coming back_?!

Okay, calming down. Of course they realize it. They lost her too. Prue's just trying to be strong and Phoebe…well, she's just being Phoebe. But they'll react. They'll react when it happens. And not only is she dead but we have these…powers, I guess. Great. Just as Grams dies, we get some weirdo powers to master. Is there a connection?

SUNDAY APRIL 9TH, 1989

The three Halliwell sisters sat front row center at the graveside funeral ceremony. Piper was crying on Prue's shoulder. Phoebe sat on Piper's other side, holding tightly to her older sister's arm.

They barely listened to what the minister was saying. It didn't matter. Grams was gone and now, they were putting her into the ground. Prue snapped forward in her seat when the coffin was lowered into the ground. The minister announced that the service was over and guests could give their condolences through cards or flowers. The sisters didn't want to have to deal with a wake. Grams hadn't requested one either so it made it so much easier.

But just as the Halliwells were about to leave, Santiago walked through the crowd of mourners towards them. Piper looked up at him and felt relieved until she saw the look in his eyes- the heartless smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Looks like the wicked witch is dead, doesn't it?" Piper's insides plummeted and she felt as though she were going to be sick. Prue grabbed her hand and held on tightly as Phoebe just stared in shock. "Surprised are you? Well, I suppose I would be too- if I could feel."

"_Who are you_?" Prue hissed the words out through gritted teeth; rage seemed to be coming off her in waves. Santiago seemed a little put-off by this, it obviously didn't factor into his view of the eldest sister. But then he hadn't been around here very long.

"I'm just the guy who's going to kill you," he smiled at them lightly, before turning his gaze towards Piper.

**Prue's POV**

I felt Piper's entire body tense next to mine under his glare. I knew at that moment that I could tear this guy limb from limb without a second thought for messing with my sister: he didn't deserve to stand there with that stupid grin on his face, not feeling any pain like the agony she was feeling, to not know the damage he was causing or any kind of consequences.

"So _baby_, do you need your big sister to change your diapers for you or are you old enough to do it on your own?" he laughed callously and I suddenly felt the urge to throw him into Grams' still-open grave and watch him smash his face on her coffin- I just felt so angry I needed for him to _hurt_. The next thing I knew, a rush flew through me and out towards him, he was knocked violently into the air and chucked into the ground. I walked over and stared down at him, wondering what threw him so mercilessly- had I done that? Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I had.

"I wish I could bury you with her," I said simply. "I wish I could trap you in the earth and watch you _rot_ for doing this to my sister." He looked up sharply at me, before climbing out of the grave with no evidence on his face for where he had met the hard oak wood of the coffin.

"Looks like the prophecy's true," he smiled at them maliciously before continuing. "We will finish this some other time _bitches_." He strode off, leaving us with our thoughts.

I turned to look at Piper and I could suddenly feel everything she was going through: there was an open window in her eyes where I could see her soul. She felt so lost- she had trusted Santiago and he had betrayed her. I stopped myself from closing my eyes against the onslaught because I knew it would only hurt her more. Right now, her fears of being left behind were proving true – I didn't want to add to it. I stared right into her pain and told her without words that I would never leave her; I would be here until the world ends.

Phoebe took both of her hands and we looked at her, "I think we have some questions that need answering." I could see an idea forming in her mind and couldn't help but raise my eyebrows.

"What's your plan?" I asked. I saw Phoebe's gaze switch quickly to Piper before looking back at me – I understood: she wanted to know whether I thought our sister could handle anything more today. I nodded slightly; I knew Piper needed answers and something to take her mind off how things were panning out.

"Okay, remember the spirit board we used to play with?"

"Yeah, you always used to push the pointer." Phoebe waved it off – I was surprised at her reluctance to start an argument – things really had changed.

"Anyway, the point was: aren't they supposed to help people contact the dead? Especially the dead with things to say and judging by everything that's been happening, our 'dearly departed' have a lot to say for themselves," Piper glanced up, shocked at the sarcastic way Phoebe had said 'dearly departed' but I squeezed her hand and hoped she realized that Phoebe was just angry and not deliberately trying to hurt her.

"It's never worked before," I frowned slightly, but Phoebe just grinned at my words.

"Well, I don't think Piper's ever frozen an entire room before and I don't think you've ever thrown someone into a grave without touching them either- there's a first time for everything," I looked down at Piper who nodded slightly and allowed me to lead her out of the cemetery and into the parking lot.

* * *

"So what? We just ask it a question?" Piper seemed to have suppressed her pain for now, focusing on the task in front of us. I nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah, you remember how we did this," she smiled slightly and put her fingers on the pointer, next to mine and Phoebe's.

"OK, we want to know what's going on," I wondered briefly what the spirits would think of Phoebe's vague wish but then I realized what I was thinking and returned to my usually skeptic view- this isn't happening.

The pointer jerked.

It moved quickly from the middle of the board to the letter 'A', Piper gasped a little but didn't take her fingers off the pointer. It was like watching a car crash- you couldn't look away. It trembled again and moved towards 'T' before pulling back and driving towards it again, almost as if it were trying to hit something. It continued moving to 'I' and then to 'C' before stopping completely- dead under our hands.

"Whoa," Phoebe had been holding her breath throughout the creepy event. She looked at me and said simply, "Attic."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you."_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_Now we stand in the eye of the storm,_

_Hold me close and keep me warm._

_For there are things we can't explain,_

_Our lives will never be the same._

"I'm not going," Piper pulled away from the spirit board and hugged herself, shivering. She pulled her knees towards her and buried her face in her arms. Prue had never seen her like this. It was like she had given up.

"Piper, what is it?" She reached her hand towards her little sister's trembling body and rested it on Piper's knee.

"I don't want this to happen – I don't want any of it. Prue, that pointer was _moving_! Santiago is a-a…I don't know what he is but whatever he is it isn't good and I _hate it_," she looked up suddenly, a single tear falling from her eye. Prue's throat tightened – all she could do was pull Piper towards her and hug her as tightly as physically possible. Phoebe sat, wordlessly staring at her sisters and wondering how they were going to fix everything this time. It seemed beyond that now, terrible things were happening to them and no-one was left to explain _why_. She got up suddenly, causing Prue to look up at her.

"I want to know why, sis. There's something in that attic that somebody seems to think will help." She looked down at Piper who hadn't moved from her position in Prue's arms, she sighed quietly and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I wasn't surprised it was locked – I had just hoped that for once it would be easy to get an answer. Just once, is that too much to ask? I twisted the knob and threw my body weight against the stupid door but it wouldn't open, after a few times I had a very sore hip and no results. I shrugged and walked away, trying to think of a way to explain all this to Prue and Piper who I knew had been hoping that I'd find something, even if they hadn't said anything out loud.

That was when I heard it – a slight creaking from behind me, like a mouse squeaking or a _door opening_? I turned around quickly and stared at the open door – how the hell had that happened? It was _locked_ for God's sake! _Oh well, I guess I should check it out._ I walked hesitantly back towards the door and peered inside- there was a ray of light shining down on a chest near the window, illuminating it. I felt strangely drawn to it, moving towards it almost against my will and yet not. I lifted the lid up slowly and saw a huge book with a weird symbol on the front – like something I'd seen on a Led Zeppelin poster. I took it out and opened it to the front page.

"_The Book of Shadows_…_The Book of Shadows_…Huh, weird." I picked myself up from the floor where I'd been sitting and headed downstairs to my sisters.

**Piper's POV**

I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole thing – was I glad to finally be getting answers? Or was I pissed off at Phoebe for going further into something I was beginning to hate? Was she making it worse? Or was she doing the right thing? There were so many questions screaming in my head: I just wanted to _know_. I heard footsteps coming back down stairs and looked up to see Phoebe carrying a huge book towards us. She placed it in front of me and Prue and sat down behind it.

"Check this out," she said, turning the book around so I could see the front cover without getting a huge crick in my neck.

"Where'd you find it?" I felt a brief moment of pride at how even my voice sounded, considering everything.

"In the attic," Phoebe replied, nonchalantly. I could practically see the surprise on Prue's face, even though she was behind me.

"That attic's been locked for _years_; Grams hated us going in ever since you went dust bathing there when you were six!" I had to smile at the memory of Phoebe covered in dirt with dust bunnies in her hair and a huge grin on her face.

"Hey! That was one time, alright?" Phoebe tried to sound offended but her smile ruined the effect a little.

"Um, no. If I remember correctly, we had to give you a bath everyday for two weeks before Grams just put a lock on the door." I grinned at Prue's words before turning my attention back to the book. I flicked to the first page and raised my eyebrows slightly at Phoebe who just shrugged.

"_The Book of Shadows_ – well, that explains the inscription on the back of the spirit board," Prue mused. I nodded in agreement but Phoebe just looked confused.

"What inscription?"

"I think you must have been about four when we used it last, so you might not remember." Prue reached over to the spirit board, picked it up and turned it over.

_To my three beautiful girls,_

_May this give you the light to find the Shadows._

_The power of three will set you free._

_Love, Mom._

I tried not to feel the emotions that inscription still reminded me of – I'd had enough loss and pain today, I just waited for Phoebe's response.

"Oh," she said simply. She nodded and flicked a page over in the book, my eyes widened when she suddenly gasped.

**Phoebe's POV**

_It was Grams, she seemed to be doing some kind of ritual. I could feel my power draining away but somehow I knew that I didn't really miss it at the time. Piper and Prue were there too and they seemed so confused. Grams stopped chanting and I felt that the ritual had finished, she muttered one last phrase, holding out her arms to encompass all of us…_

"Grams," I gasped, my eyes snapping open and the headache from the vision fading away into the background. Piper was staring at me with Prue's head resting on her shoulder and her arms around Piper's waist – they wore almost identical expressions of worry, I held back the urge to smile: there were more important things to do. "It was Grams, she was doing some kind of ritual – I think she was taking our powers, or making it so we couldn't use them or something. I think she made it so we couldn't remember."

Piper looked down at the page I was touching. "To bind one's powers…" she read aloud, she looked up at me. "That makes sense – your visions are affected by what you're touching at the time. Your last one was when you were sleeping with us, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We were all in your vision – we must have triggered it," Piper replied.

"I always knew you were the brainy one," Prue teased lightly, smiling.

"Hey, shut up!" Piper lightly slapped her hand in mock-punishment, I grinned at their banter.

"So how did the spell stop? I mean, she didn't tell us anything about it so it obviously wasn't intentional…" I wondered aloud causing Piper to look down at the book again.

"It says the power of the spell weakens with the caster's health and if binding especially powerful witches, it can be broken completely when the caster is particularly ill." She looked up at Prue. "That must have been how that camera got smashed – you must have broken the binding spell on us." Prue frowned slightly, thinking.

"I always thought that was a bit strange…I didn't think about it much cuz other things happened after that that were kinda more important." I frowned at her.

_What are they talking about_? She noticed my expression and blushed slightly before explaining.

"We kind of…got caught," she looked down into Piper's lap and fiddled with her trousers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Where? By who?!" Piper and Prue shared an embarrassed look.

"Er…by Amy in the…" – her crimson face was now completely hidden in Piper's shoulder and her voice was muffled as she continued – "…Janitor's closet…"

I felt my mouth drop open in complete surprise: _My sisters? In the CLOSET?_ I was especially shocked as I thought they were the sensible ones, the sisters that always thought things through whilst I ran in head-first. I couldn't help giggling.

"Oh my God." I clutched my sides – I was laughing so hard. "I wish I'd been there!" That was when Prue got over her embarrassment and looked up, opening her mouth to retort. She quickly gave up when she saw my expression and just fiddled with Piper's hair until I stopped.

"Moving on." She raised her eyebrows at me, indicating that the subject of being caught in the janitor's closet was well and truly over. "Piper, sweetie, I know you don't want to think about it right now, but we have to talk about Santiago. Are you okay with that?" Piper twisted the ends of her hair around her fingers, thinking, before nodding slowly. I watched as Prue took her hand and squeezed in comfortingly – I suddenly wished I had someone who would support me as much as they did for each other.

"He said he was gonna kill us," I prompted, subtly. Prue looked up and couldn't seem to help grinning at how crazy it all seemed.

"Right, death threats aside: does the book say anything about him?" Before Prue had even finished speaking, a wind whipped through the room, turning the pages of the book until it landed on page entitled "Truco." It was illustrated with pictures of a man that looked a lot like Santiago.

"So he didn't even tell us his real name," Piper looked so crushed – I understood: she thought she'd known this guy but it turns out it was all a complete lie.

"It says he traveled Europe stealing witches' powers before traveling to South America and then up into the U.S. – that explains how he knew so many languages," Prue said sadly. I knew she must have been thinking about how finding all this out was hurting Piper.

"So that's what he wants? Our powers? Why?" The book's pages turned again and landed on a page about something called 'Warlocks.' I turned the book around so I could see it and read out loud.

"These followers of evil can travel the world for eternity, stealing the powers of witches unless they are vanquished – be wary of them as they can be anywhere and anyone." The words on the page seemed to echo in my head and we all sat wordlessly for several minutes, trying to absorb what we had just found out.

"We can't trust anyone," Piper whispered mournfully, Prue's arms tightened around her at the words.

"We have each other," she replied. "We're all we've got and that's enough."

**Prue's POV**

I could tell they wanted to argue with me, I had to change the subject – and quickly.

"Phoebe, does it say anything about _how_ to vanquish a warlock?" She looked down at the page before shaking her head at me, helplessly. "What about on the page about Truco?" I watched as she flicked back through the book but it wasn't any use either – there was nothing.

"What do we do, Prue?" Piper turned around in my arms to look at me pleadingly- hoping I would have the answers, begging me to but I had nothing. I had never been in this situation before: My sisters and I were in danger and there was _nothing_ I could do about it.

"I guess we wait," I said quietly, I knew it wasn't enough – it couldn't possibly ever be enough to just have to wait and hope that nobody died in the process because that was how bad it was getting: that _thing_ had threatened to kill us. It was life or death; kill or be killed.

MONDAY APRIL 10TH, 1989

**Piper's POV**

This is insane. Grams was dead, we had freaky bunch of magical powers, some psycho Warlock-guy was going to kill us and I was sitting here eating cereal. Prue wandered in – she had already gotten dressed, packed and fed, of course.

"Morning, sweetie," she greeted, hugging me tightly before sitting down. "Have you seen Phoebe yet?"

"I'm here! I'm up, I swear." My little sister padded into the kitchen barefoot and bleary-eyed.

"Pheebs, it's half past seven: we've got to be out in ten minutes." Prue looked vaguely amused at our sister's antics. I could barely summon up the will to care.

Prue laughed openly as Phoebe sprung into enthusiastic action – making breakfast, eating and running off to get dressed and brush her teeth: all in a record time of five minutes. I plodded through my cereal until it was gone, then I stared contemplatively at the bottom of the empty bowl. I could feel Prue's eyes on me but I couldn't be bothered to act as though I were okay, she reached her hand out towards mine under the table and held it tightly. I glanced at her and that was enough to register the worry and love written all over her face and in her eyes.

"Right, I'm ready!" Phoebe strolled in and struck a pose before bowing to an imaginary audience. "Thank you, thank you, I couldn't have done it without you…" She giggled and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, looking at us expectantly. Prue got up and pulled me with her towards the door and school.

* * *

I didn't really connect much, I just kind of drifted through the day: doing the work with the least amount of concentration required, staring vaguely at the teacher as they spoke and avoiding questions where possible. I had hoped I would be able to carry on like that but that was before I walked into Spanish class and saw Santiago – Truco – sitting there like nothing had happened. As if he hadn't said he was going to kill us. I couldn't believe the _audacity_ of that guy! I did my best not to show how shocked I was and sat down quietly next time, my legs practically shaking with the urge to run.

"Morning, Piper," he greeted nonchalantly; I couldn't bring myself to reply so I just stared resolutely at the front – avoiding any kind of contact with _him_. He wouldn't let off with just that, though. "So you think you and your sisters are going to defeat me? I have traveled the world over for hundreds of years and I have more power than you could ever imagine and what are you? A bunch of high school girls with a little bit of magic and no idea how to use it! It would be merciful to kill you – I'm not the only one out to kill you. There are millions of us: everywhere and you'll never survive. Face it bitch: you're dead." He whispered this all into my ear and I felt my insides freeze in fear, but he continued.

"It was so _easy_ to kill your poor, _stupid_ grandmother – just a little slip and oh no! There's a huge bleed in the aorta! You should have seen that idiotic doctor's face. It was hilarious."

I felt a fire start in my stomach: thawing away at the icy fear – I felt _furious_. I stood up so suddenly that the teacher stopped talking and just stared at me. I didn't care: this man – no, this evil _bastard_ had murdered Grams and he was going to _pay_. I smiled down at him but I could feel the fire in my eyes – his widened in surprise and…was that shock? I leaned towards him slightly conspiringly and spoke with every emotion I felt lacing my words.

"You think you've got us all figured out, don't you." It didn't sound anything like a question. "But let me tell you something: we're not stupid and we're _never_ weak – you're messing with the wrong family and it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass." With that I walked out, leaving him with a slightly bewildered expression on his face. Nobody came after me – I was glad.

**Prue's POV**

It was like a sixth sense. I knew something was happening but when I looked around all I could see were the students falling asleep at their desks and the teacher droning on regardless. That was, until the door slammed open and I saw her- I felt my knees go weak at the sheer power and determination written in her eyes. I realized my mouth was open and shut it quickly, looking around to check nobody had seen me panting.

"I need to see my sister." It was a statement letting Mr. Miles know that she would not be taking 'no' for an answer.

"R-right, well, er…Prue, you can go." He gestured at me randomly and I tried not to grin. I glanced over at Amy for a second and saw her nod slightly at me, almost like she understood. Almost like an approval. I decided not to think on it too much, just packed and followed Piper out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you,"_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_The reasons we wanted, the how and the why,_

_Turned into such curses: I wanted to cry,_

_But I've found the strength to stand up and say,_

"_I no longer feel that way."_

"Prue, he killed Grams." Now I understood what had happened. I knew she had Spanish with him and he must have bragged a little too long – Piper doesn't break like other people. Piper gets _pissed_. I just looked at her: seeing how much she hated this _thing_ and how far she was prepared to go to get revenge. "I want him gone, Prue. We're going home _now_ and we're going to _find_ something in that damn book and when we do he'll be sorry he was ever born."

"Okay, let's go get Phoebe," she nodded in agreement and we practically ran to the car.

* * *

"We need to see our sister Phoebe, please," Piper leaned over the front desk and I could tell she was trying really hard not to kill the woman behind it.

"I'm sorry, but unless a valid reason is provided children are not allowed to leave during school hours." She turned back to her computer and began typing calmly. I tugged on Piper's arm, pulling her toward me.

"Freeze her," I said quietly into her ear.

"But I don't know how! Last time was just really weird," she muttered back. The lady was beginning to give us suspicious glances so I smiled at her until she looked away.

"Just try." She stuck her tongue out at me but I just raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed and threw up her hands in the direction of the woman who froze instantly, along with the rest of the room. I couldn't help grinning. "Way to go, sis!" She just glared and tugged me along the hallway towards Phoebe's class.

**Phoebe's POV**

I was sitting in my Pre-Algebra class, my head resting on my hand. I was staring at the teacher, trying to listen but not succeeding. I suppressed a yawn and began tapping my pencil on the page of my open notebook.

I didn't even notice Piper walk into the classroom and talk to the teacher. I did notice her hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Phoebe. Phoebe. Pheebs, wake up! We need to talk for a minute. Outside." I looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes. I nodded.

"Just leave your things, Miss Halliwell," Ms. Kearny said. "I trust you won't be long, Piper?"

"No, we'll just be a moment, Ms. Kearny," Piper told her, before dragging me out the door. Prue was leaning back against the wall in the classroom.

"What's up?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"Santiago," Prue said. "He was bragging to Piper about how he was gonna kill us…blah, blah, blah. The point is he's the one that killed Grams, Pheebs. He pushed her down the stairs, put her in that coma, and made sure she died. I don't think he was sure our powers would come out but they sure as hell did."

"We have to find a way to vanquish him," I said. "There's gotta be a way."

"How?" Piper asked. "We're new to this. We have no idea what we're doing and nobody to teach us."

"We'll figure it out, honey," Prue said, putting her arm around Piper's shoulders. "There's gotta be a way."

"Wait, so you couldn't have called to relay this news?" I asked.

"We figured asking to speak with you over the phone would get us something along the lines of 'You'll have to wait until school's released, dears'."

"Didn't they give you something like that when you walked in and asked to see me?" I asked, still slightly surprised that they'd been let past the office. Then, it hit me. "Way to go, Piper!"

"Seems this stupid power actually comes in handy," she said with a smirk. She gently elbowed Prue. "But I can't take all the credit. It _was_ Prue's idea."

"Well, then, kudos to both of you," I said. "Now I've gotta get back to class and you two should probably get back to school too."

"Probably. We signed out but we can only be gone for so long if none of us are sick or dying or something."

"Yeah, now go," I said, gesturing down the hallway. "We'll talk more at home. I promise." I hugged both of them. "We'll figure it out." Prue nodded and smiled. Piper mimicked her actions. "Together."

"Yeah, together," Piper repeated, a genuine smile crossing her lips.

"Together," Prue said. I smiled up at them, proud to be their sister. Who wouldn't be?

"Okay, enough corniness," I said. Prue laughed out loud. "Go. Seriously. You stay any longer and Ms. Kearny's gonna get mad. You think she's bitchy now? Watch her get angry."

"I remember," Piper said. "Luckily, I was never the one she got mad at." She hugged me once more. "See you later, Pheebs." She took hold of Prue's arm and proceeded to lead her down the hallway toward the school's main doors.

"Consider yourself lucky," I said softly, watching them leave.

* * *

When Prue and Piper came to pick me up, I'd already formed an idea on how to vanquish Truco, alias Santiago. Through the day, since the two of them had come to see me, I kept remembering the spirit board and what Mom had written on the back of it.

_The power of three will set you free._

That had to mean something. The line before that had. It had clued us in on _The Book of Shadows_, which in turn had helped us discover Truco. Too bad a spell to get rid of him hadn't come along with his description. But that line…that was our vanquish. I knew it. I just knew it.

"Phoebe, you in there?" I looked up and saw that we were back at the Manor. Prue was looking at me, concern showing plainly in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I've just been thinking…well, I'll tell you inside." Prue nodded and all three of climbed out of the car and went in the house. Prue pulled Piper and I into the living room. She and Piper settled on one couch, nestled together, and I sat next to them in an armchair.

"I think the rest of Mom's note on the spirit board means something," I said. "It has to." I grabbed it off where Piper had left it on the coffee table. "Look. 'The power of three will set you free.' It sounds like part of a spell. Or, at least it rhymes."

Prue sat up, trying to detangle herself from Piper, who was trying to hold her back at the same time. Prue whispered something in her ear and Piper sat up so quickly, it looked like she'd been physically shocked.

"I think you're right," Prue said, taking the spirit board out of my hand. "With no spell in the Book, this is the only way to defeat him. Do you think we use the entire message or…?"

"No. Just the one line," I said. "If we say it together, since it says the power of _three_, we may be able to defeat him. Of course, I'm just guessing here but…it feels…right, to me. What about you guys?"

Piper leaned forward to read it over Prue's shoulder. Her eyes locked with mine for a moment before she looked back at the board, then back at me.

"Yeah," she said. "I agree. It's our only option so far and it just seems to make the most sense, the way you phrase it, Pheebs. Even if it's wrong, what's the worst he can do?"

"Kill us," Prue said quietly. "He could kill us." We were all silent for a moment, thinking of Grams and Mom – or at least I was. "Phoebe, it didn't list the powers he stole, did it?"

"Nope," I replied. "Just said he'd stolen them from witches around the world. He probably wants ours, too. And we have to stop him." Piper stared at me, I felt so worried that this would be it, that she would break but instead I saw the steel return to her eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

There was a huge bang and a gush of wind blasted its way into the house – someone had smashed the door down.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Truco was here.

**Piper's POV**

"Took you long enough." He was standing in the doorway to our living room and I couldn't feel a thing: just anger. I stood up and reached for my sisters, they took my hands and I saw an expression of fear pass over Santiago's – Truco's – face.

"Don't you want to know what you are?" He spoke slightly faster than usual, I could tell he had realized that he was going to lose and was trying to put of the inevitable. I decided that we might as well get something good out of this.

"Oh, and what's that?" I raised my eyebrows at him and I could tell that he didn't think of us as bunch of high school girls anymore- I didn't feel like one either.

"You…are the Charmed Ones," he replied, almost reverently.

"Well, that's a load of crap," Prue announced, decisively. "Let's just finish this."

"Wait." Phoebe let go of my hand and walked slowly over to Truco. "What do you mean?" He just grinned, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around so that his arm was around her neck. He looked at us, smiling before he vanished. He was just…gone. And he had taken Phoebe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you,"_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_The cold wind blows and death seems near,_

_But I don't feel scared with you right here,_

_You hold my hand and I find the strength,_

_To keep us alive at any length._

**Piper's POV**

"Oh my God…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything else; I just grabbed Prue's hand and ran towards Phoebe's bedroom where we had left the Book last night. I started flicking through the pages frantically, trying to find something – anything – that would help me get my little sister back.

"Piper!" Prue grabbed my hands to stop my desperate search.

"This isn't the time, Prue, I have to get her back!" She nodded, but didn't let go.

"I know, sweetie, look at the page you're on." I glanced down and saw the title "'To Call a Lost Witch'. Do you think it'll work?"

"We might as well try." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we need…"

* * *

We sat on my bed after finding everything hidden in the cupboard behind the wine – I couldn't help smiling at how well Grams had hidden everything from us – even spell ingredients!

"Okay Piper, are you sure you're okay with the whole blood thing?" She looked at me worriedly.

"If it gets Phoebe back, I'll do anything." She nodded and we began to chant.

"_Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here." _

She reached over the small yellow pot between us and pricked my finger with a small knife from the kitchen. I closed my eyes and squeezed the blood out into the pot as she did the same.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee,_

_Blood to blood, return to me."_

"Stupid witches!" I looked up and saw Phoebe and Truco- it seemed that he had seen our spell working and grabbed hold of her before she could leave.

"You know, most people ask before they hitch a ride," I informed him. Then I froze him. "Phoebe, get over here! You remember how that spell went?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Every word." I grabbed onto hers and Prue's hands and started the chant.

"_The Power of Three will set us free,_

_The Power of Three will set us free,_

_The Power of Three will set us free…_"

He unfroze and started screaming – I think it was the first time he had ever felt real pain. And I was glad. Minutes later there was nothing left – he was gone for good.

"Well, we kicked _his _ass," Phoebe announced happily. Prue and I looked at her; I knew what my big sister was thinking – where had that bastard taken Phoebe?

"Pheebs…" she began.

"Later, Prue. I'll tell you later." Her eyes held the remnants of panic she must have felt and I felt the guilt taking residence in the pit of my stomach – we had failed her. How could she even stand to be with us? How could we have stood by and let her be taken… "It's not your fault Piper," she said quietly, taking my hand and smiling weakly. "None of this was your fault." I wished I could believe her but I still felt responsible – _I _was the one who had brought Truco into our home, maybe if I hadn't Grams would still be alive…

**Prue's POV**

It seemed that Piper had finally broken. I think it was because she had nothing to distract her now – no vengeance to reap. Now there was just us and my sisters needed me. I moved towards them and pulled them towards me and immediately felt like I couldn't breathe: they were holding on so tight.

"It's okay, we can get through this," I said into Piper's hair. "I don't know how, but we will."

"How can you say that, Prue? We've lost _everything_." I sighed at Piper's words – she was right. How could we be okay after all this? Grams was dead and so was Mom. Dad was gone and we were left completely alone with no idea what was happening…but, wait…Truco had said something about us being 'The Charmed Ones', maybe that would help. Or at least it would help Piper and Phoebe, even if it only does a little.

"Hey, you remember what he said we were?" They just stared at me, confusedly, before realizing what I was doing and playing along. I could tell that they needed to take their minds off things for a while.

"The Charmed Ones? Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that – didn't do me much good." She rolled her eyes and smiled a little, but that was enough. Piper just nodded, indicating that I should keep talking.

"Well, I was thinking. We should look through the Book to see if there's any mention of them and what they are – what they do. Maybe then we could start understanding all this and prepare better the next time a warlock or something attacks."

"You mean this is gonna be normal for us?!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to have to go through all this again!"

"I know sweetie, but I don't think we've got a choice." She sighed resignedly but I knew it was only over for now – she may never want to be who she was, who we all were, but I felt that she would accept it.

"So, _Book of Shadows_?" Phoebe almost looked excited.

"Yup, _Book of Shadows_," I replied quietly.

* * *

"Here, look! _The Charmed Ones_…" Phoebe pointed at the page and I could see the excitement and fascination dancing in her eyes – she had really managed to put Truco out of her mind.

"What does it say?" I walked over, holding Piper's limp hand tightly in mine.

"'In 1695 a powerful witch named Melinda Warren was burned at the stake, but just as the flames reached up to kill her she was given a premonition. She vowed that each generation of Warren witches would get stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three sisters…' Hey, that sounds like us!"

"Keep reading."

"Okay, 'These sisters will be the most powerful good witches the world has ever known.'" Phoebe's voice trailed off on the last line, in either awe or shock.

"We _can't_ be those sisters: we're not powerful! We just have some freaky stuff happen to us that's all – I don't feel like I'm one of the most powerful witches of all time…I'm just _me_. This must be some kind of mistake." Piper spoke so quickly, nearly tripping over her words with the need to bury this idea.

"Piper, this is all too much of a coincidence to be a mistake – I'm sorry but I think Phoebe's right," I said. I really didn't want to force Piper into all this but we would be endangering all our lives by ignoring it and I couldn't do that. She shook her head desperately and I just had to hold her.

"Sweetie, I saw you today: you were strong and filled with conviction and you were _amazing_. You can handle all of this – you have it in you, you just need to tap into it."

"Okay, Prue. Just give me some time because right now I _can't_ handle it." I nodded slightly and looked over at Phoebe who smiled sadly at me. It seemed we had started out on a long road and I didn't know what was at the end of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said, "I'll never forget you,"_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_As the dust settled and we found our home,_

_For the first time we were on our own,_

_Then it came and changed it all again,_

_Tell me, did we see our end?_

MONDAY MAY 1ST, 1989

**Prue's POV**

"Well, that sucked," Phoebe decided. "Why do we have to go, again?"

"Because if we don't go to school we're pretty much screwed for life," I informed her, rolling my eyes exhaustedly.

"Thank you," Phoebe replied sarcastically, climbing out of the car and mock-stumbling towards the house as if she were too tired to walk in a straight line.

"Need some help?" I offered, picking Phoebe up with my mind and pushing her towards the door.

"Hey! That is SO not fair! _Pipeeeeeerrr!_" She turned her head and looked pleadingly at the usually peace-making middle sister.

"What? Something wrong?" Piper grinned at Phoebe, taking my hand and walking up with me, I giggled at her mock ignorance to what was happening. "Wow, you're practically floating! Something good happen?" I laughed out loud as Phoebe groaned in frustration and Piper looked up at me, grinning. Things had gotten a lot better over the past few weeks, we'd all grown used to our powers and were all moving on from what was now known as 'The Truco incident.'

We all turned around as we heard a car pull up outside our house. I gently lowered my youngest sister to the ground and watched as a lady got out- she was quite pretty with long, dark brown hair and appeared to be about thirty. She started walking towards us and I felt a twinge of worry run through me- who was this?

"Hi, my name's Katie Summers. I'm a social worker."

_Oh, crap.  
_

"Okay," I began, trying to gather my wits about me. "I'm Prue and this is Piper and Phoebe." They waved hesitantly when their names were mentioned, obviously thinking the same thing that I was: what was the woman _doing_ here? Our unspoken question was soon answered.

"I'm just here to check up on the situation: you know, make sure you're all happy." I breathed a small sigh of relief – at least she wasn't coming to take anyone away. All we they had to do was show her how well I was managing to look after everyone – easy.

"Of course, your father has been contacted and has agreed to take on a partial parenting role, as well as helping to pay for everything–"

"WHAT?" I couldn't help it – that asshole thought that now Grams was gone he had a right to come back into our lives? He had disappeared for _eleven years_ without a word as to where he was – not even a birthday card.

"Ah," she muttered. "He said you might react like this."

"Of course! I can't believe the nerve of that man!" My hands were clenched into fists and it took all my willpower to resist the urge to start throwing things with my mind.

"Listen to me: you don't have to see him or even talk to him if you don't want but you _need_ money coming in. The money your grandmother left you isn't enough to cover you forever, especially if you want to go to college," she spoke earnestly, obviously trying to sway me to her way of thinking. Piper put her hand on my arm and I looked at her – her eyes pleaded with me to calm down. I sighed and I felt my heart swell with love for her, she always looked out for me even though it really should be the other way around.

"Okay, fine. Just so long as he knows that I will _never_ forgive him," I said, finally. Katie looked quite relieved – seems I'm scarier than I thought!

"Well, now that that's sorted: we have to set up a debit account that your dad can put money into for you to use. You also need to tell him, or at least me, how much you need every month. So it would be a good idea to set up some kind of budget." I nodded – it wasn't all that hard to understand. I was kind of glad that someone had come a long to help – I wasn't talking about dad, of course. "Right, so can I come in?" she prodded. That was when I realized that we had had this whole conversation on the front steps. Grams would probably kill me for my lack of manners.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, come on in." I motioned towards the door and my sisters followed my lead. "Where did we leave the Book?" I muttered to Piper, if she found it there would be a lot of questions.

"It's back in the attic. Do you think she'll want to go there?" she whispered back. Katie looked at us curiously and I smiled a bit before talking to Piper again.

"Freeze her." She rolled her eyes at me but complied.

"I think you must be obsessed with my power or something," she said jokingly. I grinned and took the bait.

"Only cuz I find you incredibly sexy when you use it." She blushed heavily and I couldn't help giggling slightly.

"Hey guys! Frozen person in our foyer!" Phoebe had to wave her hand in our faces in order to get us to pay attention.

"Oh, yeah. What was I gonna say? Er…" Piper was doing that distracting thing with her tongue and…

_God, THINK! Don't look at Piper…resist…_

"Right, yeah. I was going to make sure that all potion ingredients and stuff are in appropriate hiding places. So, are they?"

"Yep," Piper agreed.

"Yeah," Phoebe followed.

"That all?" Piper asked, gesturing towards Katie and indicating that it would be a good idea to unfreeze her now. I nodded briefly and fixed my expression in the way it was before the whole freezing event.

"What are you guys talking about?" she inquired upon being unfrozen again.

"Sister stuff," I replied, simply. She looked vaguely suspicious but let it go. Good for her – I'm not entirely sure about the rules about what to do when someone finds out you're a witch. She could be a warlock or a demon for all we knew, anyway…

* * *

"Well, that was boring," Phoebe decided, curling up on the couch and resting her head on the arm. I just smiled slightly and thought back on the strange afternoon we'd just had: dad was kind of back in our lives and although I wasn't sure how I felt about that, I was glad that we had some money coming in, no matter where it was from. Don't get me wrong, though, I wasn't about to forgive him for leaving us.

"So, anyone got any homework?" Piper and Phoebe groaned simultaneously and I laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Prue?" Piper started. "Prue, can we visit Grams?" It had been about a week since we had last been, so I agreed.

"Yeah," I said. "Finish off the homework though first, all right?"

"Come on!"

"You want to get me in trouble with Katie? I'm supposed to look after you, remember? And doing that involves making sure you don't screw up in school. So, come on. The faster you get it done, the faster we get to the cemetery, okay?"

They grumbled and protested for a few minutes before they decided to do as I asked. They were pretty diligent workers when they wanted something and within about half an hour, both were finished and ready to go.

It took about an hour to get to the cemetery. Piper asked me to stop at a flower shop. I stayed in the car while she and Phoebe went in to pick some out for Grams' grave. They came out with sunflowers, Grams' favorite. However, I_ hated _sunflowers. There's just something about them that doesn't set right with me. So, I made Phoebe hold both bouquets in the back seat.

As I drove, I felt Piper's hand grab onto my arm, her thumb caressing my elbow. I glanced over at her and she smiled. I smiled back and continued driving.

The cemetery was pretty much deserted. It was around six o'clock in the evening and the sun was just beginning to set. We parked near Grams' grave and wound our way carefully through the graves until we found hers.

Piper laid down her bouquet and stepped back as Phoebe moved forward, placed her flowers beside Piper's, and placed her hand briefly on the gravestone. Her eyes automatically shut and she gasped, still surprised at the effects of an oncoming premonition.

_She saw a woman, in her late teens or early twenties, staring blankly at a plaque on the wall. After a moment, she recognized it as a morgue. The woman slammed her fist against the plaque before sinking to the ground, her body shaking with sobs. Phoebe was able to look closer at the plaque now and read what was written there._

_Prudence Halliwell_

_October 28, 1970 – May 17, 1993_

Phoebe came out of the vision, her voice choked with sobs from the premonition. Prue and Piper were instantly at her side, holding her up and pulling her toward the car.

Phoebe looked up at me, her eyes tear-stained. She buried her face in my chest, keeping her arms around her my waist. I gave Piper a surprised look as I wrapped my arms around my little sister.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked. "It obviously involves Prue, so…"

"I saw her grave. It was just a section in the morgue but…she was only twenty two. She died…"

"When, Phoebe?" I asked quietly.

"Um…May seventeenth. Ninety three. Someone was crying in front of the plaque thing but…I couldn't see her face."

"Phoebe, do you know how she died?" Piper asked.

"No," Phoebe said. "I have no idea. Demon, maybe. Probably."

"Well, you must have gotten that vision for a reason…" Piper mused.

"Looks like we need to work a little magic," I said. "Come on. Let's get in the car and go home. I think we'll need _The Book of Shadows _for this." They nodded and slipped into the car. I had Piper in the back this time, since Phoebe was a little clingy. I think she was trying to assure herself that I was still here.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, placing my hand on her knee and squeezing gently. "I promise. We'll figure this out."

"Okay," she said softly, placing her hand over mine for a moment. I felt Piper lean forward and rest her chin on my shoulder a moment later.

"Piper…"

She gently kissed my neck. My eyes threatened to close at the touch of her lips but I forced them open.

"Sit back, Piper," I said quietly. "If something happens, I don't want you getting hurt. She moved away from me. I glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "I'm not going anywhere," I repeated making sure they both heard me. "Not for a long time."

I saw a faint smile cross Piper's lips and noticed Phoebe nodding. I couldn't let this get to them. We were going to make this right. We were the Charmed Ones, after all.

* * *

"So what are we looking for, exactly?" Phoebe asked.

"Something to help us look into the future – to see what happened. Then we can decide what to do about it," I explained. I wasn't sure I wanted to see my own death, but I knew that we couldn't do anything before we knew all the facts.

"Got it!" I looked over at Piper who had been scanning the Book and she looked back hopefully, turning the book towards me so I could see the spell.

"_To See a Future Event_," I read aloud. "That's great Piper!" She smiled shyly and I reached over to squeeze her hand and take the book from her arms.

"Okay, so we need a bowl of water…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were holding hands in a circle around the bowl, surrounded by candles. I looked at my sisters and began to chant:

"_Candles dance and light the way,_

_Bring the events of tomorrow, today,_

_And in this pool of water show,_

_Everything we wish to know_."

The surface of the water flickered and shimmered like an old TV set trying to start; then it cleared with an image of a blue demon.

_Winds were sweeping leaves through the manor; the demon wore an evil smile and sent some kind of force towards Piper and I throwing us through the wall to the sun room. Phoebe didn't seem to be anywhere, all we could see were the bodies of the Piper and myself, laying next to each other. Suddenly, a whirl of blue orbs appeared next to them, gathering together and forming a person – a man, looking down at them sadly before leaning over and putting his hands just above their bodies, gold light emanated from them and Piper sat up seemingly gasping for breath She looked over at my body which was still lying there. She crawled over to me and frantically searched for signs of life before breaking down and sobbing helplessly, shoulders slumped in defeat. The man tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, holding onto me._

"Wait, where was I?" Phoebe demanded. The image flickered again, this time showing a picture of a young girl, no more than fifteen huddled in a cavern surrounded by demons.

_Phoebe was fighting them off, trying desperately to get to the girl in the middle but she couldn't. They grabbed her, tied her up and threw her down next to the scared-looking teenager and smiled maliciously. Phoebe's mouth seemed to form a word: "Leo!" She gazed upwards and seemed to scream it: "LEO!" Blue orbs appeared again and the man appeared, looking disappointedly at her. She shrugged helplessly and held out her hand, giving her other to the raven-haired girl. T he man concentrated for a second. They disappeared into blue orbs but seemed to bounce off some invisible wall. The demons grinned and grabbed them before they could work out what had happened, taking them deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels._

"I was trying to save an innocent…and that cost me you." Phoebe stared at me and I could only guess at what she was feeling.

**Phoebe's POV**

Guilt. That's all I could feel: a huge ball of shame building up in my throat making me sick with it. My own arrogance had cost Prue her life, it was _my_ fault. I couldn't do that to my sisters: we had to change it, to stop it, _now_.

"Piper, was there anything in the Book about going to the future?" I asked abruptly, obviously shocking them from the moment of silence. Piper frowned for a second, thinking.

"Uh…yeah, I think there was…" She looked over at Prue, gesturing for her to give us the book which had been placed behind her. Piper shuffled closet to me so I could see and quickly flicked through to a page entitled "To Move Ahead in Time".

"Good thing we don't have a daily spell limit," Prue said dryly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said "I'll never forget you,"_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_We changed the future with strength from the past,_

_Our love and trust waned, how could we last?_

_But then we came back, you holding our hands,_

_Evil didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_." Prue lit the paper containing the date '5-17-1993'.

"_We send to you this burning sign_," Piper whispered, uneasily.

"_Then out future selves we'll find_." Phoebe stared at the burning piece of paper she was holding over the pot, entranced.

"_In another place and time_." The sisters disappeared in a flurry of gold orbs as the sun set.

* * *

MONDAY APRIL 17TH, 1989 

**Phoebe's POV**

The first thing I noticed was the sun glaring into my eyes, then my bed underneath me; I sat up bleary-eyed and looked around: great my room was a mess, I took comfort in the fact that some things never changed. Then I realized I was holding something, I looked down and saw a slightly dog-eared piece of paper in my hands, recognizing the writing straight away – Grams.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_If you're reading this I'm probably long gone, I know you wouldn't read it straight away. I'm writing this to you because I think you could handle it better than either of your sisters: there are secrets in our family. If I am dead you have probably found out about one and I am truly sorry. I should have told you but even as I write this I know I can't bear to wipe the beautiful smiles off your faces today with talk of demons and death. Maybe that's selfish of me, but aren't you glad you had at least a few years of normalcy?_

_The other secret is one I was sworn to protect by your mother, Patty. I suppose I need to tell you about Whitelighters first: they are basically guardian angels for witches; they guide us in our decisions and try to protect us. You will meet yours someday, but before then I need to tell you about Patty and Sam, her Whitelighter. They were in love. And perhaps it was inevitable that another baby was born. Her name is Paige and I don't know where she is: I want you to find her._

_Love,_

_Grams._

Was she the girl with the demons?

I hurriedly climbed off the bed and walked down the hall towards Piper's room, we had seen them in the manor so they still lived here right? They hadn't gone off to college in some far away state…

**Piper's POV**

I rolled over and hit something warm and soft.

"Ow!"

_Prue? We had woken up TOGETHER?_

_**Looks like you hit the jackpot.**_

"Prue?" I turned to look at the face behind me as blue eyes flickered open, nearly drowning me in their beauty.

"Do I have to get up?" she whined. I grinned, getting an idea.

"Well, if you don't, I won't ever kiss you again." Her eyes immediately widened in alertness, sitting up quickly. My mouth practically dropped open in shock when I realized she was naked.

"Er…Piper, am I wearing clothes? Please say yes…"

"Sorry, sis, guess our relationship got a lot less strange in the future." I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but a quick look under the covers told me I would, and soon. Prue looked down at me, appreciatively and I did my best not to blush. Sure, I may look to be twenty on the outside but I was still sixteen and shy.

"Fours years has only made you more beautiful…" she whispered. I wanted to kiss her so much right then, so I took the initiative for once and did, hard. We were all over each other; the covers dropped between us as Prue lay back and let me have control. Our legs entwined and I could feel every inch of her against every part of me: she was mine, all mine…

There was a knock on the door.

I felt like carrying on in the hope that they would go away: the feel of Prue's body below mine was too intoxicating to pull away from.

"Prue…" I gasped as she began kissing my neck. "Prue, that's probably Phoebe."

"You're right," she whispered huskily. "We should stop." She pulled back reluctantly, eyes dilated with desire and I could feel how hard it was to not give in and just _take _her. I closed my eyes, trying to quell the urges by not allowing myself to see her.

"Okay," I breathed – it was so hard not to sound too turned on. "Close your eyes and turn around. Just don't look." I could hear her giggling slightly as I followed my own orders.

"Phoebe, we're kind of in a…er…interesting position. We'll meet you downstairs in five, okay?" I heard a snort and the sound of retreating footsteps and smiled slightly too myself – she knew _exactly_ what had happened.

The bed shifted underneath me: Prue was getting out. I clenched my hands into fists until my knuckles turned white.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't…_

I got myself out too, keeping my back carefully turned to wear I knew she was standing. I glanced around, looking for my clothes; they were strewn across the floor and hanging off various bits of furniture. I gulped nervously, picking up my panties from the desk and starting to dress.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

They came down looking like naughty schoolgirls – which I guess they were. Light blushes colored their cheeks as they grinned embarrassedly and tried not look at each other. I shook my head, smirking. They were just so _fun_ when they had done something _very bad_. I knew I had to try and get them back in the moment- I had realized something important.

"I think I know what's going on," I said simply, catching their attention immediately. "That girl that we saw- the one I was trying to save? I think she's our sister." Their mouths dropped open in shock.

"But…we don't have any other sisters!" Piper spluttered confusedly.

"Before the funeral, the attorney guy, the one who read the will to us? He gave me a letter from Grams."

"You got a letter from Grams? And you didn't _tell_ us?" Prue seemed hurt.

"There wasn't exactly a good moment. Would you have liked it before or after we vanquished Santiago? Or maybe during Katie's visit? Our lives have been so up in the air recently, I didn't want to stir them up even more." Piper nodded, understanding. She placed a consoling hand on Prue's arm and she visibly calmed. "Anyway, here: read it for yourself." I handed over the slightly crumpled piece of paper and waited as they slowly read it, and again, as if they hadn't quite believed it the first time.

"She…she had an affair? We have another sister?" I nodded.

"I think I've been trying to find her: today I'm supposed to succeed. Well, maybe not in taking her home, but at least I'll get to see her…" I trailed off, thinking. I saw Piper and Prue exchange a glance out of the corner of my eye.

"Sweetie, why do you need another sister? Isn't two enough?" Piper prodded. I hadn't thought about that – why did I want so badly to find her? I just felt like I _had_ to, but I knew the reasons.

"Piper…things have changed: we've changed. You and Prue are together and I've lost everyone else. Nobody spends time with me anymore. I guess I just felt that having someone else in my life, someone who wouldn't run away from me, someone who's _family_ and who I can share everything with without having our huge secret hanging over my head. I guess I thought that would be nice." Piper's eyes widened at my words, I could tell all this hadn't occurred to her. I tried not to feel to hurt that she hadn't considered what all this was doing to me, she _must_ have…

"You feel all that?" Piper asked in a small voice, I could tell she was afraid of the answer.

"Not really, not yet, but I think I always knew I would eventually." Piper looked like she was about to cry, I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. I was so confused.

"Do you know where you can find her…Paige?" Prue was trying to keep on top of the situation, as usual, she even made an effort to use Paige's name. I watched as she put her arm around Piper, trying to comfort her and felt slightly cold. Wasn't anyone going to comfort _me_?

"My diary," I murmured before running back up the stairs. I pushed open my bedroom door and began rifling through my desk, searching for the diary Piper had given me when I'd turned twelve. My handwriting had become legible by then and she'd thought I'd need a place to write things down. At first, I wouldn't touch it. I thanked her and told her I loved it, of course, but I didn't write anything. I didn't feel like I could. But after a month or two, all my pent-up emotions needed an outlet.

I heard Piper and Prue come into my room, but I didn't look up, still searching frantically for the stupid book. How could it have just disappeared like this?

"Okay, maybe I'm being stupid but what does your diary have to do with anything?" Prue asked. "Is there something I don't know? Cuz, I mean, I never really had a diary as a kid so…"

"She writes everything in it," Piper said simply.

"Exactly," I confirmed. "I write everything in it. If that hasn't changed, I would have everything about finding Paige in here. Finding out who adopted her, her friends, the places she frequents, and so on. Kinda stalker-ish, yeah, but all useful stuff."

"_Kinda_ stalker-ish?" Prue asked. "Pheebs, that's full-on stalker mode. And the way you talk about it, it sounds like you've done if before." I blushed a little, remembering the guy I'd stalked for a few weeks back in our own time.

"Ah ha!" I finally found the diary under my mattress. "Finally. Why the hell would I hide it here?"

"Pheebs!" Prue scolded. I waved it off. My swearing was the least of our worries right now. I flipped through the entries, vaguely surprised at how well my handwriting had improved over the years.

I found the first entry regarding Paige. It was on my seventeenth birthday. I sat down on bed, leaning against the headboard and started to read.

_Friday, November 2, 1992_

_Happy birthday to me! I'm finally seventeen! But sadly, still boyfriend-less. Hm…_

_Anyways, today was a pretty good day. I found Ella and a reluctant Marianne waiting for me by my locker. Ella gave me the cutest little teddy bear and Marianne handed me a water bottle filled with vodka. I was surprised she'd gotten it past security but didn't say anything. I just thanked her and rinsed it down the sink in the nearest bathroom as soon as she left._

_When I got home, Prue and Piper had decorated the entire house with streamers and balloons. I was surprised but not too much. They'd done the same thing the past three years. Of course, I can't say I didn't enjoy it. It was nice to see that they cared for me._

_We went out to dinner at Bennigan's, my choice. When we got home, we had the cake Piper had baked. Then, she and Prue rushed off to do God-knows-what. I went up to my room, turned up the radio really loud, and decided that this was the year I'd finally open the letter Grams had given me in her will. I opened it and read it and couldn't believe it._

_I have another sister. And Grams wants me to find her._

_At first, I wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of finding another sister but as I thought about it…Piper and Prue haven't really been around lately anyways. They're in a relationship and all of over each other constantly. And while it's _kinda _sweet, it's also still pretty weird. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to. A sister. A friend._

_Her name is Paige._

_Monday, November 5, 1992_

_I told Leo about Paige today. I made him swear he wouldn't tell my sisters and he reluctantly agreed, though he keeps saying he thinks that'd it would be best if I tell them. Whatever, he's a Whitelighter and he's supposed to help witches. I asked him to help me and he has to, whether he likes it or not. So, he agreed to talk to the Elders for me and see what they know, if anything._

_I've been looking through school records at the high school, she's gotta be fourteen or fifteen, and probably a freshman in high school. Luckily, I work as a TA during my free period and was able to peruse through the students' files without much suspicion directed toward me._

_But of course, I found about fifty Paiges and without a last name, all I could do was narrow it down to freshman which still leaves me with about twelve Paiges to go through. How would I know which one was her anyway? Would my witchy senses go crazy or something? I just don't know. I've never had to do anything like this…_

_Paige where are you?_

I flicked through a couple of pages about my talking to the Paiges and trying to work out what my half-sister would be like, what kind of history she would have to make me realize who she was.

_Tuesday, November 13__th__, 1992_

_I think I've found her: her name is Paige Matthews. I'm trying to act normal around her, so she won't freak out. I'm just trying to get her to open up to me – to be friends. She's quite a rebel, kinda reminds me of me: definitely a family trait. It's great to have someone to hang around with again, with Marianne in rehab for drinking. I think we always knew that was gonna happen – even before I could see the future. Ella's kinda been distant lately too – new boyfriend. Enough said._

_Anyways, Piper and Prue were hogging the bathroom again today, I really don't want to think about what they were doing in there but it's just getting annoying to have to wait outside until they're done. I don't mean that in a sexual sense…or at least I hope I don't._

_I have to go – Prue's yelling me down for dinner. I hope Paige is at school tomorrow, I can never tell whether she's gonna turn up or not!_

I smiled a little – couldn't help it. The next few pages talked about getting to know Paige, her finally opening up to me and telling me about her past. She was abandoned at birth and she didn't know who her real parents were, she told me that one day she wanted to find them – find her family. I wrote about how hard it was not to just tell her everything, but my knowing that she was not ready yet. I flicked over a few months and stopped on a page I'd written yesterday.

_Sunday, April 16, 1993_

_I asked Paige to meet me in town today, said it was a shopping trip. After a few hours we stopped at a café and I just sat her down and told her everything: Grams, mom, her dad, mine, our powers…She thought I was joking. I think I would have thought so too but I told her it was all real and that was when she freaked. She just ran from me. I felt like she's physically slapped me across the face. She's just rejected everything I am, everything __**she **__is! _

_I tried calling after her but she wouldn't stop, so I just picked her stuff up and told myself I would go and see her when she'd cooled down a bit. That was when it happened: I had a premonition of her and this really ugly demon. She was out cold and he was dragging her down a load of tunnels…I knew as soon as I saw it that I had to stop it. Otherwise I'll never know what it's like to have a sister again._

Piper gasped quietly at the words, I closed my eyes but we couldn't do this now – there was more.

_I looked up the demon I saw in the BOS and I couldn't believe it. She couldn't have been kidnapped by a worse demon! His name is Balthazar and apart from being extremely ugly, he's also an upper-level soldier of fortune. Why couldn't she have been kidnapped by trolls or something? I can handle trolls! I really don't want to bring my sisters in on this one – there'd be too many questions. About Paige, about me, about everything I've been doing lately. I can't face the "Why didn't you tell us?" and the "What did we do wrong?" shit. I just can't. Not today._

_The vanquish might be a bit difficult – I need a bit of demon flesh. His demon flesh. Which means I have to face him unarmed. The thought leaves a pit of doubt at the bottom of my stomach but I have to do this. _

_Paige needs me. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Today you were wearing forget-me-not blue,_

_I held you and said "I'll never forget you,"_

_You smiled at me and stroked my hair,_

_But you were never really there._

_And so we fall into the night,_

_Searching for a glimpse of light,_

_Our sister, our friend, is at world's end,_

_We have to bring her back again._

**Phoebe's POV**

"So, we go get Paige and then we come back and vanquish Shax?" I summarized. Prue and Piper nodded enthusiastically, flicking through _The Book of Shadows_ and writing down spells they felt we might need. "Sounds like a battle plan to me!" I felt a lot better now; we were working together as one. It wasn't 'them' and 'me' it was 'us' and I hadn't even realized how much I needed that. I carried on making the vanquishing potion for Balthazar – I figured it would be better to have it and just be able to add the demon flesh when we managed to get our hands on it. Demon flesh…

_**Ew!**_

It made me feel sick, so I avoided thinking about it – if only to keep my breakfast down.

* * *

"Okay, I think we've got everything!" Piper announced, walking over to me with what seemed like a small book written on post-it notes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't you think you've overdone it a bit?" She looked down and grinned abashedly; I just giggled and let her off the hook.

"Ready to go?" Prue reached over to me, I could see the worry in her eyes and I knew she could tell exactly how I was feeling. Sometimes it sucked having sisters – they see right through you.

"I'm fine, Prue. Really." She nodded acceptingly but she knew I was lying. I wouldn't let it stop me getting Paige back though: it was my fault she was in this mess.

"Okay, let's do this thing," she decided, nodding over at Piper who shuffled through her spells before seeming to find the right one.

"Well, you know the spell we used to bring Phoebe back?" Prue nodded and I just wondered what the hell they were on about – I didn't hear this spell! "Anyway, I figured if we could reverse it, we could go down to her instead of bringing her to us."

"Why don't we just bring her here?" I frowned. Wouldn't that be simpler?

"Well, that Balthazar guy could track us or something, I wouldn't help." I nodded resignedly at Prue's words and we started chanting.

**Paige's POV**

I woke up with a jolt; I could feel cold rock pressing into my back and a foul-tasting gag in my mouth.

_Where the hell am I? What happened?_

All I remembered was Phoebe telling me…unbelievable things, then running and then…black. An all-consuming darkness coming over me. I looked around quickly, judging any possible dangers and apart from the fact I was tied up and defenseless with God-knows-what coming for me any second, it was all fine. It looked like some kind of cave. I shivered.

_This can't be good._

I saw a glimmer of white light in my peripheral vision and looked over, or at least tried to, considering my limitations at that moment. The white orbs clustered together and formed a person – three people. I recognised one of them, it was Phoebe. I felt indescribably glad that she was here. I moved as much as I could to draw her attention and she rushed over immediately, setting to work on the ropes tying me to the wall.

"Listen, you need to hide. Bad things are going to happen and I don't want you getting hurt," she whispered. My eyes widened, nobody other than my parents had ever spoken to me like that, like they _cared_. I wanted to argue but something in her eyes told me this was seriously out of my control. I gave in and nodded, crouching down behind a nearby rock. We didn't have to wait long.

"WITCHES!" A huge cry erupted from somewhere near the entrance to the cave, I muffled a gasp.

"Good morning to you, too. Lovely day to _die_ isn't it?" I really wanted to laugh – Phoebe surprised me. I hadn't known she could be so cocky.

"WHERE is she?" the voice demanded; I tried to quiet my breathing by putting my hand over my mouth but it was hard.

"Oh, don't worry about her. You won't lay a finger on her ever again." The voice growled at this – he was frustrated.

_Come on, Phoebe…_

I heard something slam into the wall next me and looked over: there was a black, smoldering patch on it like some kind of…fire or electricity had hit it. How was that possible? I didn't have time to think about it, though. I heard the sounds of a fight and a brief groan of pain and then the smell of burning flesh hit me – it was really disgusting. Who _were_ these people?

"Paige? You can come out now." I got up slowly and saw Phoebe looking a little ruffled, but with a huge grin on her face, I looked over at the two women she'd arrived with and frowned. She noticed this and smiled.

"Sorry, Paige. I forgot to introduce everyone! These are my sisters: that's Piper." The younger-looking one waved at me shyly. "And that's Prue." The other smiled and nodded before taking Piper's hand. I nodded dumbly, feeling a bit weird. All their names began with 'P'…

"Pheebs? We still have demon ass-kicking to do if what we saw was right: you were fighting more than one demon." Prue looked meaningfully at her and I watched as they communicated silently. I felt a slight pang and wondered…was it jealousy?

"Okay, Paige. Back to your rock. Go!" I rolled my eyes at her smiling face and returned to previous position.

_They'd better hurry up: I'm gonna get leg cramps.

* * *

_

I got worse than leg cramps: by the time they'd finished 'kicking demon ass' as they put it, I felt like I'd never be able to stand up properly ever again. I informed Phoebe of this but she just laughed.

"Okay, I think you'll be okay for now. We're gonna have to take you back to your place for a bit – we have some other stuff to deal with. Afterwards, we'll explain everything. I promise."

"Okay," I agreed. "So, um, how do we get out of here?" By the looks they exchanged, I could tell they hadn't though about that. Phoebe looked to be trying to remember something. A moment later, she called out for a guy.

"LEO!" An instant later, this guy, looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties, appeared in the cave. He came in blue lights and I could feel my jaw drop.

"What's up?" he asked. I looked at Phoebe and could swear I saw shock pass over her features before she instructed her sisters to grab hold of him. I told myself I was wrong, of course. How could she be shocked when she obviously saw things like this every day? She came over to me.

"You okay, Paigey?" she asked. Paigey? Whoa, she's never called me that before. I nodded.

"So, is it true?" I asked. "I'm really…a witch?"

Phoebe nodded. "And a Whitelighter. That's what Leo is," she said. "You'll do amazing things, Paige. _Amazing_ things. We help good people, understand?" I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I felt this intense connection to her and was reminded of the feelings I'd had for her…before she'd revealed that I was her half-sister.

"We can't." Phoebe's voice was only a whisper as she shifted away from me, simply taking my hand in hers. "You have to come with us. I'll explain more, how this all happened."

I nodded and she moved over to grab Leo's other arm, holding my hand tightly in hers. I looked over at her and was surprised to see her disappear in the blue lights Leo had appeared in. And for a moment, all I saw was blue.

When I could see again, I realized I was in the foyer of a house. Presumably, my…my sisters' house. It was beautiful and I found myself admiring it. Phoebe squeezed my shoulder. I looked up to see her smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Pheebs." Phoebe looked up at her dark-haired sister, Prue, I think her name is. Wow, she looks a lot like me. Same complexion, same dark hair, but my eyes match Phoebe's and Piper's, whereas Prue's are a light blue.

"I know," Phoebe said. "Hey, Leo. Can you run upstairs – and I do mean _run _upstairs – and get us the Book, please?" He turned and took off at a fast walk toward the stairs, which I could see from our spot in the foyer.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Well, my sisters and I think that another demon is going to be attacking soon. We need our magic book, _The Book of Shadows_, to find the spell to vanquish him."

"Like you vanquished that other guy down in the…"

"I think that was the underworld," Piper said, filling in the blanks for me. "And yeah, like that. But Phoebe here seems to think we'll need you to give us a hand. Literally."

"What do you mean?"

"Physical contact is needed to do a Power of Three, or in this case Power of Four, spell," Leo answered me, coming down the stairs with a big, green book in his hands. "What makes you think a demon will be attacking anyways?"

"Um…premonition," Phoebe said. "I saw the demon and I thought I recognized him from flipping through the Book." She took the humongous book out of Leo's hand and led us into another room.

"This is the conservatory," Piper told me. "Have a seat." I nodded and took a seat on one of the wicker armchair across from where Phoebe and Leo were sitting, bent over the Book on the wicker coffee table.

"There he is," Phoebe finally said, jabbing at a particular page. She scanned it over and glanced up at the other two. "Shax. The Source's assassin. There's a vanquishing spell here."

"Think we woulda noticed that before," Prue muttered. I glanced at her and she instantly looked away. Piper flashed me an apologetic grin and squeezed Prue's hand, whispering something in her sister's ear. Prue sighed and smiled grudgingly at me.

That's when I noticed Prue shiver. The grin was immediately followed by a shiver. She froze in place, sitting straight up.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Prue said slowly. "I just felt a chill." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I heard a set of doors slam open, as if hit by a huge gust of wind. All five of us jumped up and ran in the direction of the sound.

We were greeted by the sight of a pale gray demon with long, slightly darker gray hair. He sneered at us, this ugly, evil look in his accompanying it. He raised his hand, aiming directly at me and threw a blue, glimmering ball.

"No!" Leo leaped in front of me and it hit his shoulder, knocking him away from us and into a wall behind us. He was out cold, Piper told us, after looking at him.

"Phoebe, do you know the spell?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe grabbed my hand and Prue's. All four of joined hands as another of those blue balls formed in his pale hand.

"Just repeat after me," Phoebe said. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below. _

_No longer may you dwell, _

_Death takes you with this spell._"

We repeated the spell and Shax, as Phoebe called the demon, began to scream and moan in pain. We repeated again and again until he burst into flames.

"Wow," I said. "That was…wow." Phoebe pulled me close to her. I smiled up at her and she led me away.

"We need to talk," she said, simply.

* * *

She told me everything, everything I hadn't wanted to hear the first time and more. She told me that although I looked like the Phoebe I had run from yesterday, she was from the past. I felt my eyes widen of their own accord- that was some serious power!

"So, you're thirteen?"

"Erm…yeah, but…" She looked up, as if trying to figure out a good way of expressing herself. "Okay, let's pretend there are two Phoebes, 'kay?" I nodded; trying to get my head around the idea. "Alright, so there's Past-Phoebe and then there's Future-Phoebe. Right now, Past Phoebe's here but Future-Phoebe will be back soon. She probably won't even remember all of this…no wait…she will. She'll just remember it as me and work it out. Man, time is so messed up…" I nodded again, but I could tell she knew she'd lost me.

"So, are you guys gonna go back now?" She frowned slightly, thinking.

"I guess so; I don't think we can do anymore. I just hope our future selves remember enough of today to fix the rift between them. It nearly killed them…it _did_ kill them." Her eyes glazed over and the sadness that suddenly drowned her usually glowing aura just made me want to hold her and never let go.

"I think I should go," I told the floor- this was getting awkward. This wouldn't be the Phoebe I saw tomorrow; anyway, so getting attached wouldn't do anyone any good. Her eyes focused on me and she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, your parents will be worried. You've been missing for a day already."

"They're not my parents," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, they are. They are in every way that counts, Paige." I felt startled- she'd heard that? I looked up and her eyes were burning with pain and almost…anger. I suddenly felt so guilty: she had never known her mother or father and she'd just lost the only mother-figure she'd ever had (even if they had died four years ago). How could I feel bitter towards the parents who had raised me as their own? Who had loved me and cared for me even though I didn't share their blood. "Family isn't always defined by blood," she said, as if reading my mind. "You make your own and you love them. When you have that, you have everything." I felt her words run through me and closed my eyes, she was right.

"I'm going home now." I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was her smile.

"Goodbye, sis." She grinned, reaching out and hugging me. The heaviness had gone from the room now, and I was glad. I turned away and walked out

_Bring on tomorrow, I think I'm ready for anything._

**Prue's POV**

"So, we saved you and Paige and Phoebe…do we get to go home now?" I looked over at Piper and grinned before gazing heavenward and mocking deep thought. Phoebe strolled in from her goodbyes to Paige and smiled at us. I had to give in when Piper started poking me.

"Stop that! I'm getting old: you might break a bone or something," I complained, grinning.

"Oh shut up, you're twenty-two. Get over it."

"Ah, but I'm not!" I replied, jokingly.

"Are we going home or not?"

"Yes! Just don't start attacking me again…" She grinned and reached into her pocket to get the spell.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Time unwinds and brings you back,_

_The sun breaks through the endless black,_

_The future's right, it wasn't real,_

_I never felt the pain I feel._

_The pain was gone, like the sand to the tide,_

_You were still here by my side._

_We stand together and watch the sea,_

_Always will be: you and me._

TUESDAY APRIL 16TH, 1993

**Future Piper's POV**

"Urgh! I feel like a bus just hit me!" I cried rolling over to face Prue who was looking at me worriedly. "What? Have I turned green or something? I always wondered if that would happen…"

"No…Piper, do you remember anything about yesterday?" She stared at me and I gulped- she was still completely unaware of what her eyes did to me. You'd think after four years of being together and twenty of knowing each other she'd get an idea. Apparently not.

"Erm, it was Sunday and…wait, it wasn't was it? It was Monday…"

"Feels like you're remembering a dream, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really weird…" I suddenly got a jolt of absolute despair, my eyes widened in shock at the memories that were suddenly flooding back. It was like yesterday had happened twice: one was good, one was…beyond description. "Prue, I feel like I lost you." The words were only made worse by the memories of her lying in the rubble, blood flowing over her body like a crimson river…dead. Just _gone_. My vision blurred: even though I could feel her warmth radiating towards me _alive_, I felt like she was dead and that the world was crumbling beneath me, falling around me. The morning sun felt like it was freezing me.

"Piper…Piper, _no_: I'm here, I'll always be here." She pulled me towards her and I held onto her like she was the only thing keeping me from drowning, and she was. "Whatever we remember, it didn't happen. I'm proof of that. I promised you I'd never leave you and I never will."

_Never_


End file.
